·Play or Stop?♂
by Sumomo89
Summary: HanaRu..::CRäSH!::..El famosísimo Tensai está de vuelta.Shohoku vuelve a jugar en los Nacionales y nuevamente consiguen clasificarse, suceso que los llevará a celebrar dicho suceso y que dicha celebración traerá consecuencias ¡Cap 12!
1. Rew

◄◄ **Rew**

Después de pasar dos meses en un hospital especializado en rehabilitaciones deportivas, Hanamichi Sakuragi llegó a tiempo para los exámenes finales de primer curso y gracias a la ayuda de su Gundam, la manager Ayako, su amiga Haruko y otros integrantes del equipo consiguió aprovar por los pelos y pasar a segundo.

A principios de abril, justo después de su dieciseis cumpleaños cumpleaños y después de estar meses en reabilitación y haciendo ejercicios básicos los doctores le dieron permiso a Sakuragi para volver a los entrenamientos normales.

La vuelta al equipo supuso un gran cambio de ánimo en el pelirrojo, para mejor, claro...

La primera vez que entraba en el pabellón en mucho tiempo fue recivido por un insulto de Kaede Rukawa nada más pisar el suelo. El pelirrojo ni se inmutó, se dirigió firmemente hacia él y cuando lo tuvo justo en frente lo abrazó fuertemente casi al borde de las lágrimas. Rukawa se quedó estupefacto, anonado, sin palabras, pero al cabo de poco rato reaccionó y soltó el balón que sujetba entre sus manos y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Todo el equipo se quedó alucinado, nunca se imaginaron que esos dos se tuvieran tanto aprecio...

Después de ese fraternal abrazo, todo volvió a la supuesta normalidad, Rukawa y Sakuragi seguían picándose e insultándose mutuamente, seguían siendo castigados por el capitan y armando jaleo por estupideces, pero pese a todo eso, esta vez había una pequeña diferencia y era que ya no había ese aire hostil y de odio entre los dos, hasta incluso a veces se los podía ver "hablando" o más bien... intercambiando algunas palabras... No eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero almenos ahora no se odiaban a muerte como el perro y el gato.

El tiempo pasó, y en unos meses Sakuragi consiguió recuperar con esfuerzo y empeño todo lo que aprendió y con creces. Sus saltos y rebotes eran tan impresionantes como antes, y estaba en plena forma física, justo a tiempo para empezar los partidos de la clasificación para el nacional.

**Stop ■**

__

_¡Holas¿Que tal va todo¡Espero que bien!_

_Este es mi nuevo fic y lo empecé ayer, ya sé que el primer capi es súper cortito y que no sale nada sobre lo que podáis opinar y eso, pero este capi lo he puesto igualmente para ambientar un poco el fic, es decir, para que sepáis en que momento se encuentran y como van las cosas y tal. _

_Supongo que no tardaré nada en subir el primer capitulo de verdad, así que espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo!_

_¡Bueno eso es todo!_

_Si me queréis dejar algún review yo feliz de la vida!_

_PD: Como habréis visto, este fic está en formato video, no es nada fuera de lo normal, solo una paranoia que me pegó. Espero que os guste xD_


	2. LeT'S DriNk all ToGeTheR!

**Play** ►

Hanamichi y todos los del equipo estaban más frescos que una rosa, y así lo demostraron ganando todos los partidos de eliminatoria hasta llegar a los de clasificación.

Este año a pesar de no tener a Akagi con ellos, el equipo jugó en equipo y sin límites logrando su mayor esplendor.

Hanamichi a lo largo de los partidos fue mejorando su juego notablemente, y aunque siempre se le escapaba algún que otro fallo debido a su ausencia y a su falta de experiencia, su juego era prácticamente impecable, además de que su papel en la pista, junto con el de Rukawa, era de los más importantes, los dos juntos eran una imparable máquina de encestar.

Estaban en la estación más calurosa del año, y a pesar del agobiante calor que había en el ambiente, cada día asistieron al pabellón del instituto para entrenar, no se podían permitir el lujo de distraerse justo ahora que venían los partidos más decisivos y difíciles.

Finalmente el momento tan esperado llegó, el equipo Shohoku liderado por el capitán Ryota Miyagi, entraba en duelo con tres de los equipos más buenos de la prefactura. El nerviosismo se asomaba en los rostros de todos los jugadores, pero las ganas de ganar y la adrenalina que el estar allí les provocaba superaba cualquier tipo de dificultad como lo podían ser los nervios.

Cada partido que jugaron los hizo sudar y sufrir como unos condenados, pero aun así consiguieron salir airosos y quedar primeros como clasificados de su prefactura.

El equipo estaba tan feliz de haberlo conseguido de nuevo que decidieron salir a celebrarlo saliendo de marcha todos juntos invitando también a los integrantes del año anterior que consiguieron clasificar al Shohoku por primera vez.

Rukawa bajo la amenaza del capitán y del resto del equipo no consiguió escaquearse de la salida.

La noche siguiente del partido, después de haber descansado todo lo que se merecían, los integrantes del equipo quedaron en la entrada del instituto, todos iban arreglados para la ocasión y con la mejor de sus sonrisas dispuestos a darle una celebración digna a aquello que tanto esfuerzo les había costado.

Primero todos se dirigieron a un restaurante (Bueno, bonito y barato) para cenar y festejar un poco. Se pasaron la cena riendo y hablando trivialidades mientras Hanamichi alardeaba sobre lo bueno que era y le daba la tabarra a Rukawa para que quitara esa cara de póquer que llevaba desde el inicio de la cena.

Una que otra vez llamaron la atención del grupo por escandalosos, pero Akagi con un chichón en la pelirroja cabeza de Sakuragi y una reverencia pidiendo disculpas lo arreglaba todo.

Ya hartos de estar sentados decidieron irse a mover un poco el cuerpo, y se fueron todos a un bonito bar/discoteca de ambiente que había por la zona.

Rukawa en uno de sus intentos fallidos por huir, fue interceptado por el brazo de Hanamichi, que sin decir nada siguió hablando con Miyagi mientras arrastraba al chico zorruno del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al bar, se quedaron maravillados, era un lugar bastante grande y con una decoración muy moderna y agradable. Por una parte estaba la pista de baile donde muchos jóvenes se movían al son de la música, y por otra parte, había una zona dónde la música era más suave y unos sillones con sus respectivas mesas estaban a disposición de los clientes, los cuales solían ir para relajarse o en algunos casos estar a solas con la pareja. Los chicos y las chicas, Haruko y Ayako, se fueron directamente a la barra, donde unos apuestos jóvenes los atendieron y les dieron lo que pidieron, Rukawa en cambio volvió a apartarse del grupo y se fue a uno de esos cómodos sillones, donde rápidamente le atendieron y le trajeron su comanda.

Hanamichi si ya era payaso de por sí, con lo que se había tomado todavía lo era más, y lo mejor de todo es que con su nuevo peinado, con el pelo un poco corto y hacia arriba, estaba causando furor entre las chicas, pero la cosa le duraba poco, porque cuando estas veían las idioteces que hacía salían despavoridas en busca de otra presa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para todos ellos, y algunos empezaban a estar cansados.

Ryota no había parado de perseguir a Ayako en toda la noche, y ahora que estaba borracho le pegaban prontos y unas veces lloraba y otras sonreía como un bobo, por otra parte, Akagi había visto a un chico fijarse en Haruko, y cuando vio que este se acercó a su queridísima hermana le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza que hizo que lo expulsaran del local, junto con Haruko que no podía volver a casa sin él. Después estaban Mitsui y otros del equipo haciendo el pena intentado ligar con unas jovencitas que había por allí, otros se habían sentado en los sillones para hablar con unas chicas o simplemente estaban tan idos que ya no sabían ni lo que hacían.

Hanamichi daba vueltas por todo el local, había bebido demasiado y ahora tenía una perspectiva del mundo muy distinta... En la distancia vio la imagen distorsionada del zorro, que al parecer también daba vueltas, o eso creía. Como no había nadie a su alrededor a quien le pudiera contar sus penas, decidió ir a hacer vida social con el Kitsune.

Como pudo, consiguió llegar hasta su lado y sentarse en frente de Rukawa, no sin antes caerse al suelo dos veces al enfocar mal su objetivo.

Rukawa también estaba en su mundo, había bebido demasiado para las pocas veces que lo había hecho, y ahora todo le daba vueltas y no sabía bien que hacía...

De repente vio una cosa roja anaranjada moverse enfrente suya... Era algo así como la ex-mata de pelos del Do'aho... Lentamente levantó la mirada y intentó enfocarla a esa cosa que tenía delante que no paraba de moverse, pero no pudo ver bien que era, el hipnotizante movimiento de esa cosa le impedía enfocar la vista, así que en un arranque furioso sacó ambas manos de debajo de la mesa y la cogió fuertemente, que al parecer resultó ser la cabeza de alguien.

A pesar de tener la cabeza de ese sujeto agarrada con las dos manos, el movimiento no cesó, y Rukawa se cabreó insultando al imbécil que le venía a tocar los huevos.

.- Do'aho! – Dijo fastidiado.

.- Hola Kitsunito! Ya me echabas de menos? – Respondió este irónicamente ante el recibimiento que obtuvo.

.- ...¿Do'aho? – Preguntó sorprendido o extrañado de que fuera el.

.- Si... ¬¬' Tienes leucemia o que?

.- ¿Leucemia?... Q-que... dices idiotaaa.. Dirás... amnesia, no? Estúpido.

.- No me digas estúpido Kitsune! Uff... No eso de ... de la amnesiaaa.. es.. es cuando no te acuerdas de... de nada... Argh! Quieres parar de moverte!... uuuh me estás mareando!

.- Yo .. no me muevo Do'aho, el que se mueve eres.. túuu hummm... Entonces será ... alzheimer...

.- Si...Eso! Alzeimer... si... Y eso a .. a que viene baboso?

.- Y a mi que me cuentas? No me acuerdo... No me marees.. uuuh Do'aho..

.- Arghh! Kitsune yo no... No soy ningún Do'aho! – Dijo levantándose abruptamente y dirigiéndose hacia donde este estaba sentado, pero el repentino movimiento le causó un profundo mareo que lo hizo sentarse al lado de Rukawa.

.- Do'aho... – Dijo este al ver como caía a su lado agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente.

.- uuuhgg... No me .. No me llames Do'aho. – volvió a quejarse.

.- hmmm

.-... ca.. calla teeemmmh.. argh... m-mi cabezaaa...

.- Ves como si eres un Do'aho..? - Le dijo acercándose a él, ya que la imagen del Do'aho parecía difuminarse y alejarse momentaneamente.

.- Estúpido Kitsuneee! – Le chilló furioso y girándose rápidamente hacia él, con la sorpresa de encontrarse el rostro de Rukawa casi pegadito al suyo. - ¿Q-Que que haces Kit-Kitsune?

.- ¿Eh? Nada Do'aho!.. Que no ves..? – Dijo mirándole raro y acercándose todavía más.

.- Me quieresss comerr o quee? - Le dijo este al ver que seguía acercándose a él - Uuuhh jajajajajaja Que tonnnntooo! Jajajaja .. – Y empezó a reír como un poseso.

.- ¿De que te ríes Do'aho? – Preguntó este enojado.

.- JAJAJAJAJA jejejejejajajeje jujuhh... jejejehmmm.. jijijijiii!

.- ...

.- Pues no lo sé...

.- De verdad que eres torpe...

.- uuuh! Solo sabes decir eso? – Le dijo con la mirada perdida.

.- No lo sé... mmmh Puede...

.- Kitsune me estás mareando! Quieres parar de dar vueltas de una vez! – Dijo molesto y cogiendo con sus dos manos la cabeza del Kitsune.

.- ...

.- ... Nhhh... – Para los dos fue como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, se quedaron estáticos con las manos aun sujetando la cabeza del pelinegro, y mirándose fijamente, o al menos eso intentaban, a los ojos.

.- ...Mmmmnhh.. Kitsune tienes algo ahí... que... – susurró.

.- ¿Que...? – Dijo incitándole a que siguiera.

.- ... – Hanamichi no contestó, simplemente se le acercó lentamente y lo besó.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

_Hello everybody! Ya dije yo que no tardaría nada en subir el primer capitulo... jejejeh!_

_¿Que os ha parecido¿Está interesante? Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me da que me ha quedado un poco raro... No sé... Siempre tengo la sensación de que me repito mucho y me enredo y tal... ¡Si es que siempre que tengo una idea en la cabeza y la empiezo a escribir la cosa se desmorona¿No os ha pasado nunca que tenéis una idea fija en la cabeza y a la hora de plasmarla la pifiais?_

_Ufff... A mi constantemente... Bueno espero que os guste este capi que la cosa está interesante y no os podéis quejar! xD_

_¡Cuidaos muuuucho! Y pasadlo bien! Y ya de paso dejadme unos reviews! xP_

PD: En este capítulo, tanto Rukawa como Hanamichi están completamente borrachos, solo que no he "arrastrado" las palabras porque me daba pereza y no siempre que uno está borracho lo hace, así que... Usad un poco la imaginación . Lo siento xD


	3. LeT Me KisS YoU OnCe AGaiN

**Play** ►

Hanamichi empezó a besar a Rukawa lo más bien que sus torpes movimientos le dejaban, y Rukawa respondía al beso de la misma manera que Hana se lo daba, como podía.

Así los dos ajenos a todos los demás y sobretodo a lo que estaban haciendo, siguieron besándose frenéticamente y con ansias.

Llevaban así un buen rato besándose sin parar, sin poder parar y dejar correr las sensaciones que eso les proporcionaba, tanto Rukawa como Hanamichi estaban perdidos, completamente idos y disfrutando del placer.

Las manos del pelirrojo, que en un momento sujetaron la cabeza del pelinegro, ahora se dirigían torpemente hacia su nuca y espalda, agarrándose afanosamente al cuerpo que tenían delante.

Rukawa que en ningún momento se quejó, empezó a sobarle por encima de la camisa, buscando los botones para poder deshacerse de ella.

En un momento en que el beso se rompió, Hanamichi se levantó y se puso de rodillas encima del sillón para así acomodarse mejor encima de Rukawa.

Una vez en posición volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, succionando el uno los labios del otro, y pasándose la lengua por esa cavidades húmedas que tan locos los volvían, Rukawa se abrazó a la espalda de Hanamichi, y este como pudo empezó a descender lo más lentamente posible para poder quedar tumbados encima del sillón, pero con tan mala suerte que cuando iban a tumbarse, de camino la cabeza de Rukawa se topó con el borde de la mesa, por lo que hubo un corte de rollo total.

.- ... Uuuhh... Eso ha tenido que doler Kitsunee jejejeje – Le dijo un sonriente Sakuragi que estaba erguido sobre el sillón.

.- No te rías Do'ahooo... auch... – Dijo este que se tumbó en el sillón y se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

Rukawa estuvo un rato lamentándose allí tumbado, y Hanamichi allí de rodillas contemplándole, hasta que el pelirrojo se agachó y le susurró a Rukawa...

.- Mejor vayamos a otro sitio, ne?

.-... -Rukawa se lo quedó mirando desde abajo, pero al ver la mano tendida de Sakuragi para ayudarle a reincorporarse, no dudó ni un segundo y la cogió.

Los dos chicos salieron rápidamente del local cogidos de la mano y sin despedirse de nadie, y justo cuando estaban en la calle Rukawa estiró a Sakuragi fuertemente hacia él y lo acorraló contra una pared.

Hanamichi quedó un poco aturdido y mareado con el jalón que le dio, pero aun así no fue ningún impedimento para que los dos se quedaran embelesados mirándose fijamente, ya que el frescor del aire nocturno los ayudó a despejarse un poco y a ver con claridad. En aquel momento lo que más sobraban eran las palabras, así que Rukawa, como un lobo hambriento se lanzó a los labios del pelirrojo, los cuales lo recibieron sin ningún pudor. Los dos estaban en medio de una oscura calle a las altas horas de la madrugada besándose hasta más no poder y abrazándose desesperadamente, para Rukawa los labios de Hanamichi eran como un chupa-chups, porque primero lo pruebas, ves que te gusta y sigues lamiéndolo sin poder parar, la única diferencia era que los chupa-chups se te acaban en un momento, pero los labios de Hanamichi eran tentadoramente "eternos".

Ya llevaban un buen rato allí besándose, y la cosa había pasado a un plano más amplio y peligroso, a los dos les surgió la imperiosa necesidad de tocar el uno el cuerpo del otro y así lo demostraron tal cual vino la cosa, Rukawa volvió de nuevo con la camisa de Hanamichi, y este empezó a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, cosa que le recordó vagamente que el también llevaba una antes... Ese momento de lucidez que le vino a la cabeza le permitió reaccionar y separar un poco al Kitsune.

.- Oye zorrito... Estamos en medio de la calle, mejor vamos a mi casa que esta aquí cerca, ok?

.- Hmmm... Y tus padres?

.- Mi madre ronca como una posesa así que no se enterará... JAJAJAJAJAammmmhh – Rukawa al ver que volvía a hacer escándalo, lo jaló de la camisa y le plantó un señor beso.

.- Además cierro la habitación con llave y ya está – Añadió después.

.- Quizá si seas un Tensai ... – Le murmuró encima de sus labios y sonriendo.

.- Jejeh.. Veo que vas aprendiendo... – Le dijo para después besarle de vuelta.

Después de ese beso Hanamichi volvió a coger al Kitsune de la mano y se lo llevó hasta su casa, que quedaba bastante cerca de allí.

Después de andar un par de cuadras riendo de quien sabe que y dando tumbos por aquí y por allá, consiguieron llegar a casa del pelirrojo, lo que fue un gran espectáculo.

Nada más llegar Rukawa volvió a abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, y los dos chocaron contra la mesita de la entrada causando un estruendo horrible. Los dos se quedaron quietos parados en el más absoluto silencio intentado percibir algún indicio de que la madre de Sakuragi se había despertado, pero lo único que escucharon fueron los fuertes ruidos que esta hizo, entonces los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír pero como acto reflejo los dos se taparon la boca rápidamente. Después de un rato haciendo el idiota en la entrada, se quitaron los zapatos como pudieron y entonces Hanamichi empezó a caminar a gachas por el pasillo mientras se giraba hacia Rukawa y se ponía un dedo en la boca a la vez que hacía un sonoro "Shhhht!", Rukawa que estaba detrás de él también a gachas se puso un dedo en la boca también haciendo un sonoro "Shhht!" al igual que él, así fue como entraron en un estúpido duelo de "Shhht"'s , hasta que un fuerte "Shhhht" provinente del piso de arriba los hizo enmudecer a los dos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hanamichi que le hizo estremecerse y pararse en el lugar, solo de imaginar que su madre se enterara de que estaba borracho y acompañado de un chico, se le pasaba la borrachera de golpe. Debió pasar medio minuto que ningún sonido a parte de los ronquidos de la señora Sakuragi se escucharon en el lugar y fue entonces cuando Hanamichi notó como alguien lo jaló del pie y le hizo caer de bruces al suelo, Rukawa aprovechando el estado en que se encontraba, se puso encima de él y empezó a besarle sin consideración.

Hanamichi, se dio la vuelta como pudo y quedó encima de Rukawa quien seguía besándole y se agarraba a él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. El pelirrojo, sin romper el beso, empezó a caminar a gachas con Rukawa colgando de él, pero el pelinegro, reacio a dejar de besarlo, enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Hanamichi, así que no le dio más opción que subir las escaleras con el otro agarrado como una lapa.

El camino se le hizo eterno a Sakuragi, por si no le bastaba con la borrachera que llevaba encima, tenía que subir con un tío de casi metro noventa y no se sabe cuantos quilos de peso encima, que eso en un principio no sería el gran problema, si no fuera porque el muy condenado no paraba de besuquearle la oreja, el cuello, los labios y demás...

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso de arriba, Hanamichi logró deshacerse de Rukawa para poder abrir la puerta de su habitación, una vez abierta, los dos pasaron dentro, y Hanamichi empezó a buscar la llave para poder bloquearla y que su madre no los pillara.

Después de estar cinco minutos intentando acertar con la ranura de la puerta, lo consiguió y se dirigió donde el Kitsune, que ya estaba tumbado en la cama esperándole.

Hanamichi al verlo allí tumbado con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, se le fue la poca cordura que le quedaba, y posicionándose de rodillas, una a cada lado del kitsune, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Rukawa tampoco se quedó corto y se deshizo de un solo tirón de la camisa que tanto tiempo le había costado anteriormente.

Hanamichi se quedó embelesado contemplando y acariciando el rostro del zorro, lentamente descendió hasta quedar cara a cara con él, con su lengua delineó los finos labios del Kitsune, haciendo que este los abriera ligeramente y le dejara adentrarse en su boca. Hanamichi así lo hizo, adentrando su lengua y jugando con la del otro, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de este, lenta y cariñosamente.

Rukawa encantado con ese beso pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hanamichi acariciándole la nuca y los cabellos. Hanamichi deshizo el beso a disgusto de Rukawa, y empezó a besarle la mejilla y a deslizar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello, hasta que le pilló el gusto y le pegó un suave mordisco, haciendo que Rukawa gimiera de placer y sorpresa. El mordisco pasó a algo más y empezó a succionar el cuello levemente mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo volviendo loco al zorrito.

Después de un rato succionando y mordiendo, Rukawa cogió el rostro de Hanamichi, le dio un beso, y después rodó sobre la grande cama de Sakuragi quedando el encima. Imitando a Sakuragi como hacía un momento empezó a besarle el cuello suavemente, mientras descendía su mano por su torso hasta llegar a los pantalones del pelirrojo.

Rukawa al ver que el otro no respondía, levantó la vista y vio como el otro yacía completamente dormido.

.- Ay Do'aho! ... – Dijo este dejándose caer sobre el pecho del otro y al poco rato caer dormido.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

* * *

_¡Holaaaaa¿Qué tal estáis tods¡Espero que muy bieeeeen!_

_Muchísimas gracias a **Sawamura-Kun, Nian, Kaehana9, sune y shere**(creo que es el review más raro que he visto nunca, me gustó mucho xD) y **aShadir** por dejarme esos reviews! Me alegra saber que este fic os gusta o al menos os parece divertido xD  
También tengo que agradecer a todas aquellas personas que le han dedicado un momentito a este fic para leerlo xD Espero que a vosotros también os guste XP_

_Bueno, como veis, he vuelto a subir un nuevo capitulo de este humilde fic y... No sé que decir la verdad... Lo de siempre supongo xD Que espero que os guste mucho y que cumpla expectativas jajjajajajaja_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, cuidaos mucho y sed felices jejeje_

_PD: Ya sé que los capítulos son muy cortitos, pero todos van a ser más o menos así, para compensar intentaré actualizar más seguidamente. Espero que no os moleste uu'_


	4. WaKe Up, wAkE uP!

**Play** ►

La noche pasó rápidamente y la mañana los encontró completamente dormidos uno al lado del otro. Rukawa estaba fuertemente abrazado a una almohada, la cual le servía de apoyó para la cabeza y la cual dejó completamente babeada. Por otra parte Hanamichi estaba completamente espatarrado, con una pierna encima de Rukawa, y la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama, corriendo el peligro de sufrir algún terrible accidente.

El sol ya hacía rato que había salido, pero estaban en verano y además era sábado, así que no corrían ningún peligro de llegar tarde a clase y además la madre de Hanamichi empezaba a trabajar a las diez y no volvía hasta la tarde, así que peligro de que los "descubriera", no había...

Hanamichi tenía la costumbre de abrir las persianas durante el día y de cerrarles durante la noche, y la noche anterior con el follón de la cena y todo, se olvidó de cerrarlas, así que en ese momento estaban abiertas de par en par dejando paso a la calurosa y luminosa luz del día... La hora del mediodía se acercaba, y a esas horas la luz daba de lleno en la pequeña habitación de esa casa, haciéndola una de las más calurosas durante esa estación del año... Los molestos rayos de sol estaban empezando a afectar a los sudorosos cuerpos que yacían imperturbables sobre el lecho. El calor se estaba apoderando de la habitación, convirtiéndola en un hervidero de masa muscular, hormonas y feromonas que impedía al joven pelirrojo seguir con su sueño, fue así como Hanamichi se despertó lentamente incorporándose un poco sobre la cama y dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la mesilla de noche por culpa de la postura en la que se encontraba. Hanamichi estaba muy desconcertado, y el golpe que se dio lo dejó más confuso aun. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y la vista se le nublaba, y eso le causaba un molesto e incesante mareo que le provocaba nauseas. Su cuerpo le ardía, y tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor, y encima la marca que el cinturón le había dejado en la piel le escocía...

Apenas podría recordar porque se encontraba en ese estado deplorable si no fuera por la ropa que llevaba puesta, o mejor lo poco que le quedaba de ella, esos pantalones de pinza le recordaron que tenía que ir con el equipo a cenar, por lo que dedujo que eso fue lo que hizo la noche anterior... Con esa conclusión se sintió un poco aliviado, pero no por ello menos cansado y adolorido, así que hizo ademán de levantarse e irse al baño a ducharse o al menos a lavarse la cara, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta se fijó en que esta estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que le extrañó, nunca solía cerrar la puerta con llave, pero sin darle mayor importancia se giró para buscarla...

Helado, se quedó totalmente helado al ver que no era el único que estaba en esa habitación, y más todavía al ver que ese individuo estaba en su cama sin camiseta y los pantalones a medio desabrochar, y MÁS todavía al comprobar que ese individuo era Rukawa, y MÁS todavía al cruzársele por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Rukawa y él... hubieran hecho algo... Más fuera de lo normal de lo que harían unos simples compañeros de equipo... Y Hanamichi solo pudo reaccionar de la primera manera que le surgió en la cabeza...

.- AAAAAAARGGGGGGGH! – Pegando un chillido que retumbó en toda la habitación y que después le pasó factura a la tremenda resaca que llevaba encima.

.- Mmmmhh... – Fue lo único que dijo Rukawa que tanteó con la mano encima de la cama y cogió la primera almohada que encontró y se la tiró directo a la cara al pelirrojo(Que puntería incluso durmiendo!).

.- ... Grrr.. Maldito Rukawa... – Murmuró hecho una furia.

.- ...ZzZzZzZz.zZ...

.- ¡Levántate ahora mismooo! – Dijo el pelirrojo chillando como un histérico y subiendo encima de la cama.

.- Mmmmmhhh... Deja de chillar Do'ahoo... Me duele la cabeza! – Le contestó este a la vez que con su pierna le hacía la traveta al pelirrojo que estaba de pie, lo que hizo que cayera de morros en la cama y milagrosamente sin comerse el bordillo de esta.

.- Arrrghhh... Mi cabezaaaa! – Dijo Hanamichi agarrándose la cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo - ¿Que pretendías¿Matarme?

.- Déjame dormir...

Hanamichi se levantó de la cama, y muy cabreado cogió a Rukawa del pie y empezó a estirarlo hasta que logró sacarlo de la cama. Rukawa cansado del jueguecito al fin se puso de pie y encaró al pelirrojo.

.-Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Do'aho?

.- No lo sé, dímelo tú... Kitsune

.- ¿Cómo coño voy a saber yo qué es lo que te pasa?

.- ¿Sabes dónde estás Kitsune?

.- ¿Y eso a que viene ahora? – Preguntó desconcertado.

.- Estás en mi casa Kitsune... En mi habitación, y has dormido en mi cama... Y la puerta está cerrada con llave... ¿Acaso tú te acuerdas de algo? Porque yo no, y esto es muy sospechoso y no me hace ninguna gracia... – Dijo Hanamichi con un semblante totalmente serio mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultando su cabeza entre las manos.

Rukawa se quedó mudo, lo que estaba sugiriendo el Do'aho no podía haber pasado... ¿no? El chico de mirada azulina se sentó al lado de Hanamichi muy pensativo. Se quedaron unos minutos así, uno al lado del otro y sin decir nada hasta que...

.- Do'aho... – Lo llamó

.- No me llames así...

.- Do'aho es importante no te pongas idiota... – Le dijo molesto dándole un suave empujón al hombro del otro para que reaccionara.

.- ¿De que se trata Kitsune? – Dijo este mirándole apesumbrado.

.- Verás... Tú te has despertado con los pantalones puestos, no?- Ante su asentimiento continuó – Y yo también, por otra parte... Yo no me he despertado con ningún tipo de molestia, más que un horroroso dolor de cabeza y un chichón que tengo por aquí – Dijo frotándose un costado de su negruda cabeza. - ¿A ti te duele algo a parte de la cabeza?

.- Mmmmh... No... No me duele nada... – Dijo este pensativo.

.- Bien, entonces es evidente que no ha pasado nada raro... – Concluyó airoso, levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba.

.- Hmmm... Si... puede que tengas razón... Ufff... – Suspiró medio aliviado pasándose las manos por sus cortos cabellos.

.- Oye, tienes una camisa? la mía está rota, y la verdad, prefiero no pensar como pudo romperse... – Dijo enseñándole la camisa al pelirrojo.

.- Estás muy hablador hoy, ne? – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al gran armario empotrado que había la lado de la puerta.

.- Se me habrá pegado algo, de dormir a tu lado...

.- Ja, ja, ja... Que gracioso... Toma, supongo que esta camiseta te irá bien – Le dijo pasándole un camiseta de manga corta bastante grande.

.- Gracias. Oye, dónde está el baño? – Le preguntó una vez Hanamichi hubo abierto la puerta de la habitación.

.- ¿Eh? Pues... Está allí, fondo derecha. ¿Por qu...¡HEY¿No te han enseñado a pedir permiso?

.- ¡Tranquilo Do'aho¡Hemos dormido juntos hay confianza! – Le contestó con su típico tono neutro mientras se dirigía con camiseta en mano hacia donde Hanamichi le había indicado.

.- Grrrr... Maldito Kitsune! – Gruñó mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras parar irse a la cocina.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

_¡Uolas a todo el mundo ¿Qué tal va todo¡Espero que mejor que a mi! jajajajja Es que con esto de los exámenes... uu' no puedo, es superior a mis fuerzas... ejem _

_Bueno, esta vez he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero no ha sido intencionadamente! Esta semana he tenido que hacer unos trabajos y estudiar para los exámenes etc, etc y bueno que si he tenido tiempo para actualizar no lo he hecho porque me daba pereza jajajaja_

_A lo que iba... Este capitulo es un poco... mierda por así decirlo, porque mucha cosa no pasa como habréis visto y, tampoco es que sea muy emocionante, pero... Yo lo he intentado y espero que os guste xD_

_Y respecto al capítulo anterior... ¿Cómo es posible que Hanamichi se quede dormido justo cuando viene la mejor parte y todos estamos ya calentitos?_

_Tenéis que entender que no lo hizo a propósito (yo si xD), porque eso de subir las escaleras a cuatro patas y con un tío colgando, pues digo yo que no será muy fácil, y mucho menos si estás como una cuba uu' Pos eso, que la culpa si acaso mía jajajajja Si es que soy una mala persona uu'_

_Y ya por último y dejo de dar la tabarra... Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Son el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a una xD Si, si, si! Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Espero que sigáis leyendo, y por supuesto dejando algunos reviews! xD_

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, cuidaos mucho y hasta otra! DiosoOoO!_


	5. WhaT iS ThiS?

**Play** ►

Cuando llegó allí(a la cocina), fue hacia la nevera para sacar lo necesario para el desayuno, pero cuando fue a abrirla vio en ella una par de post-its amarillo-fofis con unas notitas escritas en ellos que supuso eran de su madre. La primera notita decía así:

"_La próxima vez que pretendas traerte alguien a casa sin que yo me entere, no te olvides de esconder los zapatos de la entrada"_

A Hanamichi esa nota no sabía si tomársela para bien o para mal. La segunda nota decía así:

"_La próxima vez que intentes fingir no haberte emborrachado, intenta no hacer tanto ruido cuando llegues a casa._

_PD: Las pastillas para la resaca están en el armario para las medicinas, están en una caja azul"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al leer esa nota, él pensando que su madre lo tomaba por santo y ahora va y resultaba que lo sabía todo. Todavía quedaban dos notitas más, y la tercera decía así:

"_Esta mañana, sobre las nueve y media(antes de que me fuera al trabajo) ha llamado Ayako diciendo que tiene tu chaqueta y que te la dejaste en el club(pobre de ti que la hubieras perdido). Me ha pedido que la llames que quiere hablar contigo."_

Lo de la chaqueta se le había ido completamente de la cabeza, recordaba haber inspeccionado la habitación y no haberla visto por ninguna parte... Menos mal que Ayako la había cogido, porque sino su madre le cortaba el pescuezo... Ya la llamaría más tarde. Bueno, ahora ya solo quedaba una notita, y esta decía así:

"_He preparado el desayuno para ti y para tu "amigo" así que no seas glotón y compártelo, está en el microondas. Ya sé que no es Yohei así que a ver cuando te dignas a presentármelo._

_PD: Pon la lavadora y las cosas del lavavajillas en su sitio_

_¡Cuídate!"_

Eso de que pusiera amigo entre comillas no le hizo ninguna gracia... ¿Pretendía insinuar algo que no era? Rukawa para empezar no era ni su amigo... Bueno si, pero no era un amigo-amigo como lo eran los de la gundam...

Después de remugar un poco Hanamichi cogió todas las notitas y las tiró a la papelera. Y después puso la comida a calentar un poco, porque a pesar de hacer un calor insoportable, la comida fría no valía ni un duro.

Mientras tanto Rukawa en el piso de arriba estaba en el baño tranquilamente haciendo sus necesidades. Estaba bastante mareado por la resaca que llevaba pero tampoco estaba tan mal, la cama del Do'aho era muy cómoda, y había dormido muy bien por lo que eso le subía los ánimos sobremanera. Ahora se encontraba en el lavabo lavándose la cara con agua fresca y jabón. Cogió la toalla y se secó la cara con ella. Levantó la vista del lavabo y la fijó en el espejo que tenía enfrente, escudriñando su imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. A pesar de tener resaca se veía bastante bien a parte de eso... de ese...¿Que demonios..?

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!

Un chillido se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que Hanamichi dejara lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar los pasos que Rukawa hacía al recorrer el pasillo de arriba a toda pastilla , y al bajar rápidamente las escaleras y al pasearse un poco por el piso de abajo hasta encontrar al pelirrojo en la cocina.

.- Se puede saber que hacías allí a... - Dijo mirando como entraba corriendo todavía sin camiseta y con una cara de mala leche que daba miedo.

.- ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO DO'AHO? – Dijo señalando no se sabe bien que en él.

.- ¿De que hablas¡Y no me chilles! – Dijo colocando los platos que estaban en el lavavajillas en su sitio.

.- De esto Do'aho, de esto te hablo! – Dijo como histérico cogiendole la mano al pelirrojo para que le prestara atención.

.- ¿Que demo...¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó confuso al ver un enorme moratón en el cuello de Rukawa.

.- ¿A ti que te parece Do'aho¡Es un chupetón!

.- ¿Un chupetón?

.- ¡Si¡Un maldito chupetón que me hiciste TÚ ayer! – Dijo exaltado

.- ¿Y por que coño dices que te lo hice YO?

.- Es obvio¿no?

.- ¡Pues no tanto! A lo mejor te diste un golpe o algo...

.- Si claro, en el cuello, no?

.- ¡Y yo que sé! Puede que estuvieras tirado en la calle y que una chavala se aprovechara de ti! Y el maravilloso Tensai sintiera lástima por ti y te acogiera en su casa!

.- No digas estupideces Do'aho que no te las crees ni tú – Le dijo molesto.

.- Bueno, pues no me marees que ese no es mi problema jajajajaja

.- ¿Que no es tu problema¡Que te jodan Do'aho¿Y ahora como me presento yo en casa?

.- JAJAJAJAJAJA Pobre Kitsune! JAJAJAJAJA Ponte un pañuelito en el cuello para disimular, si quieres yo te dejo uno de mi madre.

.- No soy una chica Do'aho...

.- ¿Y yo que quieres que le haga? No soy yo el que tiene el chupetón, así que no es mi problema... JAJAJAJAJA – Dijo riéndose como un poseso y viendo como Rukawa se volvía loco.

.- ¿Qué no es tu problema¡Ya verás tú si no es tu problema! – Dijo molesto y acto seguido cogió a Sakuragi de la mano estirándolo hacia si, y con la mano que le quedaba libre le sujetó por el cuello. El cuello de Hanamichi quedó expuesto a los vengativos labios de Rukawa y sin pensarlo dos veces este los posó sobre el largo cuello del pelirrojo. Hanamichi quedó tan sorprendido que apenas pudo reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, porque el placer que lo que el zorro le estaba haciendo le proporcionaba le impidió quejarse o deshacerse del contacto.

Rukawa que en un principio lo hacía por venganza, le estaba empezando a coger el gusto al cuello del Do'aho, y empezó a morderle suavemente y a succionarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Hanamichi gimiera en su oreja y lo excitara notablemente.

Hanamichi que estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, empezó a excitarse con el suave movimiento de los labios del Kitsune en su cuello, era una sensación muy agradable y excitante que lo estaba volviendo loco, quería más, mucho más, y así fue como se agarró a la estrecha cintura desnuda de Rukawa eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Rukawa dejó la zona del cuello que estaba tratando y empezó a subir por el, dándole pequeños besos que le provocaban cosquillas a Hanamichi. Después de recorrer todo el cuello llegó hasta las mejillas de este, y después de besarlas se separó ligeramente quedando cara a cara, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Todo sucedió rápidamente, sin pensarlo y de mutuo acuerdo, los dos empezaron a besarse frenéticamente como si les fuera la vida en ello, Hanamichi se agarraba como podía a la desnuda espalda de Rukawa y este le acariciaba los rojizos cabellos con una mano a la vez que la otra la introducía bajo la camiseta que se había puesto el pelirrojo.

Los gemidos ahogados y los jadeos no tardaron en oírse en la pequeña cocina de los Sakuragi, pero la pasión que había surgido en el momento y el placer que estaban sintiendo también seguía aumentando.

.- Ahhhhhhh ... Do'ahommh – Le susurró ansioso al oído a la vez que lo cogía y lo subía encima de la encimera.

.- Quítamela – Le dijo cogiéndole el rostro y besándolo a la vez que lo rodeaba con sus piernas y lo apretaba hacia sí para no perder el contacto.

Rukawa sin dudarlo ni un momento, cogió la camiseta del Do'aho y se la quitó pasándola por encima de sus brazos y cabeza dejando así por fin el desnudo y bien formado torso del pelirrojo.

El verlo así con el rostro completamente sonrojado, con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante y esos labios tan carnosos y tentadores y sumándole el cuerpo de escándalo que ese Do'aho tenía, hacían que Rukawa perdiera totalmente el control sobre sus acciones y se entregara por completo a los deseos del pelirrojo y a los suyos propios.

Rukawa había dejado de besarle en la boca para empezar con el pecho de Hanamichi, y justo cuando empezaba a descender, un sonido les hizo detenerse.

Al parecer alguien muy oportuno estaba llamando a la puerta y eso fue lo que hizo que Hanamichi y Rukawa se separaran completamente sonrojados y avergonzados, y sobretodo con una creciente y punzante excitación entre sus piernas...

Hanamichi lentamente bajó de la encimera y miró a Rukawa que estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina y mirando el suelo.

.- Estoooo... Kitsune... Yo... este... – Hanamichi no sabía muy bien que decirle en ese momento, estaba nervioso y no podía más que jugar con sus manos.

.- No Do'aho... Este... Aquí no ha pasado nada! – Dijo Rukawa levantando la mirada al fin.

Hanamichi que en ese momento se dirigía lentamente a la entrada para saber quien era, se giró rápidamente y alzando el dedo gordo de su mano izquierda le dio su conformidad con sus palabras.

.- Estoy de acuerdo Kitsune!

Después de esas palabras Hanamichi se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada, donde encontró a su mejor amigo Yohei dispuesto a entrar, pero Hanamichi lo persuadió diciendo que estaba ocupado y que ahora no podían hablar. Su buen amigo, disconforme con sus motivos, siguió preguntando hasta que Sakuragi le propinó uno de sus famosos cabezazos con el que se despidió de él dejándole bien claro que ahora no podía ser.

De vuelta a la cocina se encontró a un sonrojado y pensativo Rukawa que contemplaba embelesado el suelo como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo.

.- Emmmmmm Estee.. Rukawa yo... Mi madre... Ha preparado desayuno para los dos... Si quieres o algo... No sé... – Eso fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió a Sakuragi.

.- ¿Eh? Pues... No sé... No, lo mejor, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa... Yo no avisé de que pasaría la noche fuera y... y... Así que será mejor que me vaya ... Si, será mejor... – Dijo casi en un susurro sin mirar a Hanamichi a la cara y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

.- Ah, bueno... Pues si eso... Si eso ya nos vemos el Lunes en el entrenamiento, no? – Hanamichi lo siguió hasta la entrada y no sabía que decir, se sentía cohibido.

.- ¿El Lunes? Ah, si, el Lunes claro... Ya te devolveré la camiseta...Ya nos veremos – Dijo este finalmente para ponerse los zapatos y la camiseta y salir lo más rápidamente posible de allí.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

_¡Hola gente¿Qué tal?.¡Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo¿Que os ha parecido?.¿Está interesante la cosa?.¡Espero que si '! UAJAJAJA _

_Por cierto, tengo que agradecer a** kaehana9, piri-chan.anti-kikio, Nikie Blue, Nian, SaWaMuRa-KuN, pauchan, Shadir, Elena** y a **Icarian** por todos esos reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora. La verdad es que si no fuera por los reviews, dudo mucho que escribiera nada uu' Los reviews son como una fuente de energía para mi jajajaja. Si, si muchas gracias! _

_Quería preguntaros algo... jus jus...¿Las escenas están bien escritas?.¿No me enredo demasiado? Es que yo por mucho que las lea una y otra vez pues no me acaban de convencer y por otra parte tampoco se como cambiarlo y bueno, pues me gustaría saber vuestraopinión si no es molestia..._

_Y bueno... hoy no tengo nada más que decir, más que espero que os guste la historia y no os decepcione xD_

_Cuidaos mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo!_

_CHAO! _

_PD: Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que alguien recomendó mi fic JAJAJAJA Sé que es una tontería, pero tenía que decirlo, MUCHAS GRACIAaAaS! xD _


	6. I CoulDn'T BeLieVe My EyeS!

**Play** ►

Rukawa aprovechando que sus padres estaban trabajando, nada más llegar a su casa se fue directo a la cocina y empezó a sacar comida de ella como si se fuera de campamento una semana. Con el chupetón que tenía en el cuello no tenía ganas de enfrentar a sus padres, ni mucho menos salir a la calle...

Rukawa era bastante reacio a dar explicaciones, así que lo mejor era dejar una nota diciendo que estaba bien, porque conociendo a su madre, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara que había pasado, por lo que lo más seguro sería que viera el enooooorme chupetón que tenía en el cuello, que más que eso pareciera que le hubiera picado una medusa...

Después de cargar con todo el regimiento a su habitación, bajo de nuevo la cocina y cogiendo un lápiz y un post-it empezó a escribir la dichosa notita, que decía así...

"_Ayer me quedé en casa de un compañero del equipo. He llegado esta mañana. Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. No molestéis."_

Simple y concisa, muy propio de él. Lo decía todo en pocas palabras. Satisfecho con su trabajo se fue directo a su habitación, encendió el aire acondicionado y se dejó caer encima de la cama.

۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂

Mientras tanto Hanamichi estaba sentado en el sillón del salón de su casa, estaba muy confuso y no sabía que hacer, porque el problema estaba en que no había nada que hacer... ¿no?

El pobre tenía un conflicto interno que se debatía entre él y el teléfono. No sabía si llamar o no a Yohei para pedirle consejo, pero ¿Qué le diría?

"¡Oye Yohei majo¡Me he liado con Rukawa y me ha encantado! El problema es que quiero que surja otra vez y ya de paso hacer algo más¿tú que opinas?"

Toda una vida consolándole por sus fracasos amorosos con las chicas y ahora...¿Tendría que consolarle por un chico? Era traumatizante... Pero aun así, su mano le decía que si, que cogiera el teléfono y marcara el número del móvil de Yohei, pero su cerebro le decía que no! Que se aguantara, que todo había sido un calentón por la resaca y lo demás... Ya cansado de darle vueltas y comerse la cabeza se fue directo a la primera pared que encontró y empezó a darse de cabezazos, hasta que el vecino de al lado empezó a aporrear la puerta de la entrada y a chillar que dejara de hacer tanto ruido que no se podían concentrar...

¿Se puede saber en que demonios se tienen que concentrar una pareja de ancianos de setenta y pico de años?

Hanamichi dejó de aporrearse contra la pared y cayó exhausto encima del sillón...

Al poco rato de estar en silencio pudo comprobar que era eso en lo que tenían que concentrarse al escuchar sonidos apagados de los muelles de una cama y los grititos ahogados que traspasaban la por lo visto no tan gruesa pared que los juntaba con los vecinos...

Su imaginación no pudo más que empezar a volar, y las nauseas acudieron a él cuan abejas al polen, y así fue como subió las escaleras a toda pastilla y se fue derechito al cuarto de baño.

Con la llegada del lunes empezaba una nueva semana, y la última para los integrantes del equipo de básquet. Esta última semana era la previa al campeonato nacional, y por otra parte también era la última semana de exámenes antes de las vacaciones, por lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes se pasaban los días encerrados en sus casas resguardados del calor y estudiando como unos condenados.

Hanamichi Sakuragi se dirigía a paso lento y nervioso hacia las puertas del instituto, ese fin de semana había conseguido deshacerse de sus amigos con la excusa de que debía estudiar si no quería suspender, pero lo cierto es que no quería que nadie lo acribillara a preguntas indiscretas sobre esa extraña marca que tenía en el cuello...

Solo de pensar en eso se le revolvía el estómago, aun recordaba como su madre tiró la puerta de su habitación abajo solo porque él no quería bajar a comer, aunque de cierta manera lo comprendía, llevaba desde el sábado encerrado en esa habitación sin querer salir con la esperanza de que el enorme morado desapareciera como por arte de magia, pero no fue así, y los azares del destino no quisieron impedir que su madre lo viera, y como toda buena madre, no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre el tema hasta que Hanamichi se hartó y acabó contándole que se enrolló con uno del equipo estando borracho...

Si bien eso era cierto, no era la verdadera razón del chupetón que tenía en el cuello, pero eso bastó para que su madre lo dejara en paz.

Aunque eso le molestara mucho, Hanamichi no podía evitar estarle agradecido a su madre, porque fue gracias a ella, a quien se le ocurrió la idea de embadurnarlo con maquillaje para que no se le viera la marca y nadie hiciera preguntas...

Básicamente por eso era por lo que estaba tan nervioso, no quería que nadie se enterara, y no sabía si el maquillaje le taparía bien o si le duraría lo suficiente... Tendría que evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico no deseado costara lo que costase...

۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂۝۞۩☺☻♀♂

Kaede Rukawa seguía en su habitación completamente vestido con el uniforme del colegio y con la mochila preparada, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en frente del espejo con un conflicto personal... Un grandioso y enorme chupetón de color morado su largo y blanco cuello...

Había conseguido evitar a toda su familia durante el fin de semana, pero ahora le tocaba ir a clases y ya no podía ocultarlo más, y por si fuera poco pareciese que el chupetón en vez de encogerse se hubiera hecho más grande... Solo esperaba que el chupetón que le hizo a Sakuragi fuera bien grande para que él también sufriera las consecuencias... Pensar en eso solo consiguió hacer que se sonrojara, así que subiendo el cuello de la camisa lo más que pudo, cogió su maleta y salió pitando de casa despidiéndose con un simple adiós.

Cogió su bicicleta y se fue directo al colegio pensando que a la gente no tenía porque importarle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, con eso se quedó más tranquilo y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto.

Rukawa llegó al instituto, y vio que Sakuragi estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, como si todo estuviera bien, entonces se fijó en que la marca no estaba... Algo andaba mal. Se lo quedó mirando desde la distancia intentando descifrar que pasaba, y entonces Hanamichi se giró y le miró sonriendo de manera nerviosa...

Rukawa seguía sin entender que pasaba allí, así que dejó la bicicleta en su sitio y empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio, pero entonces sucedió algo que lo dejó a él y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor bastante desconcertados...

.- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Una chica con el uniforme del instituto estaba en medio del patio chillando como una histérica¿la razón?

No se sabe...

**Pause ▐ ▌**

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!.¿Que tal estáis?. ¿He tardado mucho en actualizar? Mmmmh... No sé... Creo que si, pero es que esta semana estuve un poquito liada y... Me fue casi imposible. uu' Lo siento_

_Bueno, como supongo que habréis leído ya, en este capitulo mucha cosa no es que pase ¿No? Pero bueno, es uno de esos típicos capítulos de transición, para joder un poco al lector y que el momento crucial tarde lo suyo en llegar jajajaja Pero bueno, yo lo escribí con la mejor intención del mundo, y espero que os haya gustado y no os haya parecido un coñazo xD_

_Otra cosa, muchas gracias por los reviews! UAJAJAJA Tengo que decir que no me molestan en lo absoluto xD cuantos más mejor Y que bueno que me ponen muy contenta, me alegra saber que al fin de cuentas no lo hago tan mal xD _

_Por cierto, lo de la página de amor-yaoi, ya lo sabía, y me había pensado de subir el fic allí, pero no se... Supongo que lo haré más adelante, que me da un poco d pereza uu' jejejeje_

_Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, mas que... ¿Por qué creéis que la niña está chillando?_

_UAJAJAJA_

_CHAOoOoOo!_


	7. ShuT ThE FuCk Up!

**Play** ►

La chica seguía allí en medio chillando como una posesa al más puro estilo scary, y toda la gente, incluido Rukawa, se habían parado para ver que pasaba.

La chica estuvo un buen rato berreando, hasta que una amiga suya, o eso pareció ser, apareció para preguntarle que pasaba. La niñita histérica siguió chillando a pesar de todo, pero esta vez empezó a levantar el brazo lentamente hasta que este quedó totalmente erguido y apuntando a un punto en concreto.

Su amiga viendo esto, se giró hacia donde su amiga estaba apuntando.

.- Es... Pero si es... ¡ES RUKAWA! Y tiene, y tiene... ¡AAAAAAAAAARGHHH! – La amiga de la niñita chillona en algún momento de la descripción de la belleza terrenal se perdió e imitando a su amiga se puso a chillar también..

Al ver semejante espectáculo todas las chicas del instituto se acercaron para ver que pasaba, y como todas las mañanas las fans de Rukawa al verlo se acercaban corriendo a verlo y alabarlo, pero esa mañana, cada vez que una de ellas lo veía, esta se ponía a chillar, y así sucesivamente, creando un dominó humano de chillidos incontrolables...

La cosa siguió así un buen rato, hasta que incluso todo el personal docente del instituto salió corriendo para averiguar si una plaga de cucarachas había llegado al instituto.

Las tres chicas del Ru- Ka y Wa llevaban un buen rato intentando llegar hasta Rukawa, pero entre el gentío que había se les hacía prácticamente imposible. Poco a poco consiguieron abrirse paso entre la gente y llegar hasta su tan preciado Dios, que para ese entonces estaba completamente solo rodeado de unas histéricas chillonas que habían empezado a llorar.

Nada más verlo no pudieron evitar ponerse a corear con sus pompones su tan fastidioso "RUKAWA! RUKAWA!". Las tres gritaban orgullosas el imponente nombre de Rukawa haciendo competencia a los terribles chillidos que inundaban toda la manzana, pero entonces "Ru" dejó de chillar y dar saltitos...

.- ¿Que pasa Ru? – Le preguntó una de sus compañeras.

.- Es Rukawa... – Respondió esta temblorosa y tapándose la boca con la mano.

.- ¿Rukawa? – Preguntaron sus dos compañeras confusas a la vez.

.- Si...

Con el tembloroso "Si" de su amiga, se giraron y se quedaron viendo detenidamente a Rukawa, entonces todas a la vez se miraron y...

.- ¡No puede ser! Rukawa... ¡RUKAWA TIENE UN CHUPETÓN! – Chillaron todas a la vez creando una bomba nuclear de ondas sonoras.

El silencio se apoderó de esa manzana durante unos segundos hasta que un sonoro "¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" se escuchó a lo largo de todo el barrio.

Ese día todo el instituto se revolucionó y las dos primeras horas de clase no se pudieron realizar debido al enorme jaleo que había allí armado. Los profesores tuvieron que sacar unos megáfonos y unos focos luminosos haciendo gestos estúpidos para poner un poco de orden haciendo que la gente siguiera un camino hasta llegar a sus respectivas aulas.

Un equipo de "rescate" improvisado por algunos alumnos y profesores se encargó de cargar los cuerpos de las niñas que caían desmayadas al no haber podido resistir ante tan calamitosa noticia y que habían sido pisoteados por la muchedumbre.

La enfermería estaba agarrotada, estaba tan llena, que incluso tuvieron que poner a algunos heridos en las clases contiguas para que pudieran descansar.

Fue un día realmente desastroso, en el que las niñas no pararon de cuchichear y llorar en todo el santo día pese a las advertencias de los profesores. Rukawa sin embargo siguió ajeno a todo a su alrededor durmiendo y pasando de todo como cada día, esperando a que la hora del entrenamiento llegara para poder relajarse y hacer lo que le gustaba.

Finalmente la hora del entrenamiento llegó. Rukawa se dirigió como cada tarde al vestuario, sacó sus cosas de la taquilla y se cambió de ropa para después irse al pabellón de deporte.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Ryota, Ayako y la niña gorila que no sabía como se llamaba (Haruko, hermana de Akagi, de eso lo de gorila xD). Seguramente los tres estaban hablando de los planes para el campeonato nacional, pero no estaba de humor para preguntar, así que cogiendo el primer balón que pilló se puso a entrenar.

Después de él empezaron a llegar los otros integrantes del equipo, pero en el único que se fijó, fue en el culpable del revuelo de esa mañana, quien había llegado riéndose en compañía de sus cuatro amigotes inseparables, los cuales después de despedirse "amistosamente" de su amigo, se fueron directo a las gradas.

Hanamichi se quedó un momento en la entrada riéndose solo y atándose los zapatos, pero cuando levantó la vista y vio a Rukawa se quedó medio paralizado.

Los dos se quedaron mirando uno a cada extremo de la pista y sin saber que decir, pero por suerte alguien los sacó de ese mal trago.

.- ¡Hanamichi! – Lo llamó enloquecido el capitán del equipo.

.- ¡Ryo-chiiiiiiiiiiin! – Exclamó el pelirrojo entusiasmado corriendo a su lado como una efectiva vía de escape.

.- ¡Nada de Ryo-chin¡Llegas tarde! – Le dijo enojado y mirando de reojo la reacción de Ayako.

.- ¡Pero que dices! Este magnífico, fabuloso y extraordinario Tensai nunca llega tarde¡Son los demás que llegan demasiado pronto para alabarme! UAJAJAJAJAJAJA Auch!

.- No te pases de listo Sakuragi! – Le dijo Ayako acariciando su abanico de papel y mirándole duramente - Recuerda que tú debes llegar antes para practicar los ejercicios básicos!

.- Oi¡Pero que es esto? Os habéis aliado Ryota y tú, o qué? Esto es un complot para ridiculizar al magnífico Tensai! – Dijo Hanamichi con una mano en la otra cintura y la otra señalándolos a los dos acusadoramente.

.- Cállate Do'aho! – Le dijo Rukawa desde la otra punta y lanzándole un balón que fue a parar directo a su cabeza.

Hanamichi que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar se comió el balón de vellón.

.- ... – Todo el equipo quedó en silencio esperando ver la reacción del pelirrojo, pero lo único que hizo, fue coger el balón que Rukawa le había lanzado deliberadamente y lanzarlo a la canasta.

Después de que el balón entrara limpiamente por el aro, se fue refunfuñando hasta la esquina y empezó con sus ejercicios básicos.

Ayako al ver eso empezó a reírse de mala manera, y Ryota que no entendía nada empezó a reír también imitando a su adorada Ayako. Por otra parte el resto del equipo se quedó flipando colorines y viendo como el capitán y la manager se partían el culo y como Sakuragi por una vez en su vida hacía sus ejercicios sin rechistar, aunque eso sí, murmuraba unas cosas inteligibles sin parar y mirando fríamente de vez en cuando a Rukawa que seguía encestando balón tras balón.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin mayores problemas, la primera media hora Hanamichi casi no habló con nadie, pero con el paso del tiempo no pudo controlarse y empezó a molestar a los demás miembros del equipo, a todos menos a Rukawa...

Ryota era constantemente bombardeado con preguntas sobre Ayako, y este al final se hartó y castigó a Sakuragi a quedarse después del entrenamiento a limpiar el gimnasio.

Hanamichi ante tal "injusticia" se pasó el resto del entrenamiento diciéndole a Ryota que con eso de ser capitán se le había subido el ego y de que cada vez se parecía más a Akagi y que no tardaría mucho en tener cara de gorila...

Todo el equipo no pudo más que echarse a reír y a mirar a Ryota, que tenía la cara completamente roja, como un tomate... Hanamichi no tardó mucho en reírse también en su ya habitual pose de Tensai, y eso fue lo que hizo explotar a Ryota, quien con toda su mala leche, lanzó el balón que tenía en sus manos directo a la cara del pelirrojo.

Un silencio colosal cortado por las incontrolables risas del capitán inundó el gimnasio, al ver como el jugador más friqui y alto del equipo sangraba ligeramente por la nariz y tenía el relieve del balón marcado en su cara...

Todos se quedaron quietos, viendo como el pelirrojo iba reaccionando poco a poco y como después se echaba a correr por todo el gimnasio persiguiendo a Ryota, quien no paraba de reír.

Después de un ratito entre risas y gritos por aquí y por allá, como ya era costumbre, Ayako fue quien los detuvo con sus gritos amenazadores y su imponente abanico.

Ahora sí, el entrenamiento logró llegar hasta el final sin mayores problemas, y así al finalizar la hora todos se fueron al vestuario a coger sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Ryota le dio las llaves del gimnasio y del almacén a Sakuragi, y Rukawa se quedó como cada tarde entrenando solo, encestando balón tras balón.

Los amigos de Sakuragi después de reírse de él por estar castigado, se fueron como siempre armando jaleo y dejaron al pelirrojo solo con su tarea.

Tanto Rukawa como Hanamichi durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron solos no cruzaron ni una sola palabra. Una que otra vez se miraban intentando no ser descubiertos, pero todo eso sin mediar palabra.

Al poco tiempo de estar limpiando Hanamichi ya casi había terminado. Eso de estar calladito y sin armarla hacía milagros! Era la primera vez que conseguía limpiar el gimnasio en menos de una hora... La única explicación que le pudo dar a tan tremendo descubrimiento era que las otras veces los individuos de su alrededor le imposibilitaban su tarea con su molesta presencia, por lo que el magnífico Tensai no podía trabajar con la efectividad adecuada... Hay algunos que no cambian ¬¬'

Por otra parte Rukawa después de estar encestando una y otra vez, se cansó y se fue directo al vestuario, seguido por la mirada escudriñadora de Sakuragi que seguía pasando la mopa por el otro lado del gimnasio.

Esa tarde el chico de mirada zorruna estaba especialmente cansado y no podía parar de pensar y pensar y pensar... Pero ¿pensar en qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, estaba tan confuso con todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana que no sabía ya ni que pensar. Eso de pensar tanto no le hacía ningún bien, lo único que sacaba de aquello era una guerra mundial de neuronas en su cabeza y una pérdida de concentración total en lo que hacía. Lo peor de todo era que mientras él se estaba comiendo la cabeza continuamente, Sakuragi parecía no inmutarse, era cierto que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, pero aun así nada había impedido que hiciera el gilipollas como de costumbre, y eso lo cabreaba sobremanera.

Así los dos se quedaron pensando el uno sobre el otro sin saber que pensar o que hacer, ajenos a los pensamientos del otro.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

_¡Hola mis pequeñines!.¿Qué tal estáis?.¡Espero que muy bien! Uojojojojo _

_Si, si, lo sé, he vuelto a tardar mucho en actualizar, y lo siento mucho, porque además de ser cortos mis capítulos voy y os dejo con la intriga _

_Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero es que esta semana la inspiración se fue de vacaciones al Polo Norte, y allí se quedó congelada y claro, como últimamente no hace sol y esas cosas, pues le costó deshacerse... uu'_

_Hummm Bueno ya está bien de tonterías ¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Creo que era muy obvio, no? Muchas de vosotras ya lo adivinasteis, si es que sois unas cracks, no esperaba menos de vosotras xD UAJAJAJA Pero weno, sé que el capítulo volvió a ser un coñazo, y me disculpo por ello, pero... Aun así creo que el próximo capítulo os gustará más o quizá mucho menos... No sé por qué... UAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sois como unos angelitos caídos del cielo! Me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews xD Espero que seáis caritativas y me perdonéis por estos capítulos tan malos, y que a pesar de ello me dejéis vuestros preciados reviews!_

_Aish ya os la estoy torrando de nuevo! uu' _

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Cuidaos muchooooooooooo!_

_DiosoOoOoO!_


	8. I JuST WaNna HaVe a LoOk

**Play** ►

Hanamichi finalmente consiguió acabar con la limpieza, y cansado se sentó en el suelo suspirando y mirando el techo del pabellón. Estaba realmente cansado, hecho polvo y todo sudado, si, estaba empapado... ¿Un momento? Estaba empapado...sudado... Entonces... ¡El maquillaje se habría ido a la mierda!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sintió como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera caído encima suya. Desesperado agarró la mopa que estaba tirada en el suelo, la dejó colocada en su sitio y se fue corriendo al vestuario. Llegó allí con la respiración agitada y como loco cogió una toalla de su locker y se fue directo al primer espejo que encontró, mirándose en el y girando el cuello para dejar entrever la zona prohibida (xD).

Concentrado como estaba se quedó con una cara de tonto prácticamente pegada en el espejo mirando y rozando con sus dedos allí dónde estaba el chupetón y dejando un rastro de bao en el pulido cristal por culpa de su jadeante respiración.

.- Anda! Y yo que me preguntaba si habías hecho un truco de magia o algo así para que desapareciera... – Le dijo una voz detrás de él.

.- Aaaaargh! Maldito Kitsune! No me des esos sustos! – Dijo Hanamichi pegando un salto y encarando a Rukawa.

.- Hmmmm... Do'aho!´

.- ... – Los nervios acudieron al pelirrojo de nuevo.

.- ... – Y Rukawa seguía de pie a su lado, muy cerca y mirándole a los ojos sin inmutarse.

.- Ehhhm?...¿Qu-Qué haces aquí Kitsune? Jejejehmm... ¿Que no te habías ido ya?

.- Pueeesss... Por lo visto no.

.- Ammmm... ¡Ya sé¡Te quedaste esperando a este Tensai¿A que si? UAJAJAJJAJAJA

.- ... ¬¬' Puede...

.- ¿Eh¿En serio?

.- ... – Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.- ... – Hanamichi se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, bueno, más bien entre Rukawa y la pared y realmente no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir, estaba muy nervioso.

Se quedaron así no más que unos segundos, hasta que por fin Rukawa abrió la boca de nuevo.

.- Así que te pusiste maquillaje... – Dijo como si fuera obvio mientras se le acercaba un poco más y ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver mejor el cuello de pelirrojo.

.- ... – Hanamichi ante el acercamiento progresivo de Rukawa no pudo reaccionar y se medio bloqueó. - ¿De...De que hablas Kitsune...?

.- Uffff... Del chupetón Do'aho... – Le dijo mirándole de nuevo y cogiendo una toalla que había encima del lavabo justo al lado de Hanamichi y que había cogido este previamente.

.- Ah! Bueno eso... Pues sí, mi madre lo vio y después de reírse de mi todo el fin de semana esta mañana me cogió y me empezó a echar de sus porquerías por todo el cuello, ya sabes...

.- Aha... Buena idea la de tu madre... Quizás tendría que haber hecho lo mismo – Dijo con un tono acojongado y mirándose en el espejo por encima del hombro de Hanamichi.

.- JAJAJAJAJJAJA Lo de esta mañana ha sido mortal Kitsune! Te compadezco, las niñitas repelentes de mi clase no han parado de llorar en todo el día, algunas incluso decían que se querían suicidar...

.- Uff.. Ya ves... – Dijo como si la cosa no fuera con él. – Lo único bueno que he sacado de esto es que ahora al menos me dejaran en paz... O eso espero...

.- JJAJAJAJAJJA Yo no me haría ilusiones Kitsune... Esas víboras no se darán por vencidas... - Dijo Hanamichi mucho más relajado e imitando la cara de el trío Ru-Ka-Wa cuando le insultaban - Ni quiero imaginar lo que harían conmigo si supieran que fui yo quien te hizo eso... ¬/¬ - Dijo eso último bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

.- Jah! Te lo merecerías... ¡Mira esto¡Es enorme! La verdad es que te esmeraste mucho en hacerlo Do'aho... – Dijo Rukawa enojado, con su típica voz neutra y fría y con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

.- No, si aun será culpa mía, yo ni si quiera me acuerdo... – Dijo completamente rojo y molesto – Además, el que me hiciste tú tampoco se queda corto! Mi madre me hizo pagarle un potingue de esos porque me dijo que había tenido que gastar todo el maquillaje de un mes para cubrir tu boquete! – Le dijo señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

.- Exagerado... Yo no recuerdo que fuera tan grande...

.- Será que no lo viste bien! – Dijo histérico.

.- Será... – Dijo este a la vez que con una mano cogía del mentón al pelirrojo y lo giraba hacia un lado mientras que con la otra mano, con la que había cogido la toalla previamente, empezaba a limpiar el largo cuello del pelirrojo de los restos de maquillaje que le quedaban dejando al descubierto una gran mancha morada y negra.

.- ¿Que puñetas estás haciendo Kitsune pervertido? – Chilló Hanamichi intentando quitarse de encima a Rukawa.

.- Solo quiero comprobar que tan grande dices que es... ¡Estate quieto Do'aho! – Le dijo mirándole fríamente un momento para después seguir limpiando impasible.

.- Uffff... – Hanamichi resignado se dejó hacer, hasta que poco después Rukawa dejó la toalla encima del lavabo y soltando a Hanamichi del mentón, acarició el morado que había quedado expuesto.

.- ... – Hanamichi con la caricia se quedó completamente helado en el sitio.

.- Hmmm... Yo no veo que sea tan grande Do'aho... – Dijo apartándose un poco y volviéndolo a encarar.

.- ... ¿Eh?

.- Que es mucho más pequeño que el mío Do'aho, eres un exagerado...

.- ¡Qué¡Es que estás ciego Kitsune! – Dijo despertando al fin – Que a caso no lo has visto bien o qué¡Mira¡Mira! Pero si es enorme! – Dijo ladeando la cabeza y señalándose con el dedo.

Rukawa con el pretexto de corroborar lo que el Do'aho decía, se acercó mucho,** mucho** más a él.

Hanamichi que tenía ladeada la cabeza y la vista hacia el suelo, podía ver como el cuerpo de Rukawa estaba casi pegadito al suyo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a agitarse y a ponerse nervioso.

Rukawa que miraba hipnotizado el cuello del pelirrojo, recién se dio cuenta de la respiración agitada de Sakuragi, y de como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que el anterior...

Los nervios que en ese momento estaba sintiendo Hanamichi, contagiaron a Rukawa, que inconscientemente empezó a temblar y a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía muy rápidamente y como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Hanamichi podía sentir la respiración jadeante de Rukawa en su oído, una respiración que lo ponía nervioso y le erizaba la piel. Tener a Rukawa tan cerca le estaba mareando, no sabía como actuar, y por si fuera poco pareciera que a Rukawa no le apetecía moverse de allí... Quizá con un poco de suerte se había quedado dormido allí de pie y tenía una oportunidad para salir corriendo!

Esperanzado de que eso fuera así, giró bruscamente el rostro y se quedó mirando a Rukawa, que seguía allí parado esta vez mirándole a los ojos...

Hanamichi al ver que estaba más despierto que nunca no pudo más que suspirar y amarrarse a la encimera del lavabo, era evidente que no podía estar durmiendo, uno no está tan agitado cuando duerme...

**Pause ▐ ▌**

* * *

_¡Hola ¿Qué tal va todo?_

_Llego con retraso xD Aunque siempre digo lo mismo así que... No sé yo si se pueda contar como retraso, yo más bien lo contaría como... No sé... Bueno da igual_

_¿Qué les pareció el nuevo cap?. ¿Estuvo interesante?_

_Ya sé yo que en el cap anterior dije que lo sería, pero creo que me equivoqué de capitulo, y al que me refería yo era al siguiente, al capi nueve, aunque este tampoco estuvo muy mal, no? O al menos eso espero... jusjus_

_Bueno, como siempre el capi estuvo hiper-mega corto(oseaaa! jajajaja), y lo siento mucho, pero estos ya estaban escritos y me daba pereza cambiarlos ¡no me peguéis!_

_Y bueno, Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis snif snif! Muchas, muchas gracias!_

_Elena:.¡Holaaaaas!Muchas gracias por tu review xD Creo que lo que quería decir es que me costó que la inspiración se descongelara, aunque así como me están saliendo los caps, se podría decir que se deshizo... uu' Y en este capi no han pensado tanto xD Bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review!_

_Miguel:.¡Holaaaas! No sabes cuanto me alegró leer tu review xD ¿De verdad crees que mi fic es muy bueno? Uajajajaja ¡Que guay! n/n Aunque ahora me siento mal. Tienes razón en que mis capis son muy cortos y que además tampoco actualizo muy rápido snif snif Soy una mala persona Buah! Pero bueno, informo que habrá algunos capítulos más larguitos, y que al menos intentaré subir los caps más seguidamente. Espero que de momento lo estés disfrutando jusjus Muchas gracias por el review!_

_Kaehana9:.¡Holaaaaaaas! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te rieras uajajajaja Y si te soy sincera no sé porqué Hana fue el único que recibió... Pobrecito, con lo mono que es... Pero bueno, tú no te preocupes que cicatrices las justas, es decir, ni una xD_

_Khira:.¡Uolaaaaaa¡Que mal, que mal! Ya se que los capis son muy cortitos, pero en un principio la idea era esa y además actualizar más seguidamente, pero entre pitos y flautas se me va la olla y despuésno tengo tiempo de actualizar uu' Espero que de momento el fic esté gustando y la cosa esté interesante uojojojo! Ya me dirás que tal xD Muchas asias por el review!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que estéis disfrutando de este fiquito uu' Siento las molestias snif snif_

_¡Dejadme reviews! (Por caridad xD) _

¡Chao!


	9. ShiT!

**Play** ►

Rukawa simplemente se le quedó mirando con cara de estar más pallá que pacá. Los dos se miraban sin saber que miraban, una cosa un tanto desconcertante.

Hanamichi se encontraba apoyado en la encimera con las piernas un poco abiertas, y mirando esta vez al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Rukawa.

Este mientras tanto miraba como divertido las reacciones del pelirrojo, y sin poderlo evitar se acercó completamente a él, situándose en el hueco que había entre pierna y pierna, rozando sus intimidades.

Hanamichi ante tal contacto no pudo más que volver a levantar la mirada sorprendido, y encontrarse con el cuello de Rukawa sintiendo de repente el aliento jadeante de este en su oreja. Al pelirrojo se le erizó la piel, y jadeando excitado extendió sus brazos pasándolos alrededor del cuello de Rukawa, a la vez que este lo agarraba por la espalda.

Los gemidos de Hanamichi en su oreja le estaban volviendo loco, y lo único que quería en ese momento era seguir escuchándolos, así que cogió el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo entre sus labios y empezó a mordisquearlo y a lamerlo suavemente, consiguiendo los gemidos que tanto anhelaba.

Hanamichi estaba como loco, acariciando los cabellos de Rukawa, frustrado y desesperado por no poder hacer nada, sintiendo como las caricias del Kitsune le estaban volviendo loco. Pero entonces la imagen del blanco y largo cuello de Rukawa se le puso delante al abrir los ojos, y no se le ocurrió nada más que morderlo para detener la oleada de placenteros besos que ahora estaban recorriendo su cuello.

.- Auch! – Protestó Rukawa al sentir como Hanamichi le devoraba sin compasión.

.- ... – Hanamichi no dijo nada, simplemente se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, y después deslizó sus manos por su cuello hasta llegas a sus mejillas, las cuales acarició tiernamente. Rukawa se quedó quieto, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda y mirándole fijamente.

Entonces Hanamichi acercó el rostro de Rukawa lentamente hacia el suyo, hasta apoyar su frente con la de él. Los dos mirándose, en una atmósfera completamente diferente, mucho más relajados que al principio, pero todavía inquietos por lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar.

Finalmente Hanamichi cerró los ojos y lentamente acercó sus labios a los del Kitsune.

Lenta muy lenta y suave era la manera en la que esos dos se besaban. Hanamichi con sus manos acariciando suavemente el rostro de Rukawa, apenas rozaba sus labios con los de Rukawa, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran y se unieran en una excitante corriente de aire caliente.

Hanamichi con los labios ligeramente posados sobre los de Rukawa abrió ligeramente su boca para coger el labio inferior del Kitsune, mordiendo y estirando levemente, pasando su lengua húmeda por sus finos y carnosos labios rosados.

Rukawa estaba indefenso e hipnotizado. Tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía prácticamente incapaz de responder las caricias del Do'aho, estaba tan excitado que a penas podía mantenerse en pie así que se agarraba como podía a la camiseta del Do'aho.

Hanamichi con las manos todavía en su rostro se separó un poco de él contemplando su rostro relajado y con los ojos cerrados.

Este al notar que el pelirrojo había parado con sus caricias abrió los ojos, y se encontró con unos almendrados que brillaban como diamantes y lo miraban expectantes.

Los dos se quedaron flotando en su burbuja a tan solo unos centímetros de sus bocas mirándose embelesados como un niño con una piruleta gigante.

Hanamichi le miraba a los ojos sin pestañear, acariciando su nuca y sus largos cabellos color ébano. Rukawa mientras levantó ligeramente la camiseta de Hanamichi y deslizó sus grandes manos por su espalda, recorriéndola y acariciándola.

Hanamichi dejó de mirarle a los ojos para fijarse en los delgados labios de Rukawa, tan finos, tan suaves... Con una mano le acarició el cuello y la mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, que con un dedo acarició suavemente. Lentamente empezó a acercársele de nuevo y volvió a posar sus labios en los de él, esta vez abriendo la boca enseguida, abriéndose paso en su interior con su lengua.

Los dos se entregaban al beso con devoción, siguiendo un ritmo lento pero profundo, impregnando sus labios con saliva, gimiendo y entrelazando sus lenguas sin parar.

Sus cuerpos excitados clamaban por la atención del otro, y jadeantes buscaban el máximo contacto el uno con el otro. El calor de sus cuerpos había aumentado considerablemente y la necesidad de sentir el roce de sus pieles les urgía, y cuando se separaron para tomar aire, empezaron a quitarse ambos la camiseta que llevaban puesta.

Una vez se deshicieron de esas prendas tan molestas, Hanamichi se abalanzó de nuevo a Rukawa, y después de plantarle un profundo beso en los labios, lo agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras el otro gemía incesablemente, acariciando con una mano la nuca del pelirrojo, y con la otra su espalda y bajando...

Hanamichi mientras tanto, después de succionar un buen rato el cuello de Rukawa, empezó a bajar y a besarle por el hombro y la clavícula, lamiendo y mordiéndole una que otra vez, mientras que sus manos habían empezado a explorar por debajo del pantalón, acariciando y apretujando las duras y suaves nalgas de Rukawa.

Fue cuando la cosa estaba que ardía y ya no podían estar más excitados, que una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la ventana abierta del vestuario irrumpió en la habitación (vestuario) y empujó la puerta de la cerrándola de un portazo, haciendo que los chicos reaccionaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

El gran estruendo que el portazo causó, les dio tal susto que los de por si ya acelerados corazones de los jóvenes, empezaron a latir todavía más rápidamente que antes.

Los dos se sonrojaron y se pusieron nerviosos de golpe, separándose ligeramente el uno del otro y mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara del que tenían en frente.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus excitaciones ya no podían ser más evidentes.

Entonces Rukawa hizo un paso hacia atrás y carraspeó un poco para sacar al pelirrojo de su ensimismamiento, que al parecer funcionó, porqué Hanamichi levantó la vista del suelo y la dirigió donde Rukawa que seguía enfrente suya completamente sonrojado y agitado.

.- Mierda... – Murmuró Hanamichi frustrado.

Rukawa no dijo nada, simplemente se giró, se fue a su taquilla y empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente, mientras que Hanamichi abrió el grifo del agua fría y metió la cabeza de lleno bajo el chorro de agua.

Después de refrescarse un poco las ideas y de calmarse la cosa Sakuragi cerró el grifo, cogió la toalla y con ella se secó levemente el cabello despeinándoselo completamente, después cogió la camiseta que había quedado encima de la encimera y se la puso.

Cuando de giró se encontró con que Rukawa ya había recogido sus cosas y se agachaba para coger su camiseta que estaba en el suelo para ponérsela después. Uno vez listo Rukawa cogió su mochila dispuesto a irse a casa sin cambiarse de ropa, se giró y se encontró con una imagen de Sakuragi que lo dejó todavía más descolocado.

Estaba allí justo en frente, con sus cabellos cortos ligeramente desordenados dejando que uno que otro mechoncito cayera por su frente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con algunas gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por su rostro siguiendo por el cuello hasta morir en la camiseta blanca sin mangas, más esos pantalones cortos de color negro... Los cabellos desordenados del pelirrojo le daban un toque inocentón y seductor que lo hacían terriblemente sexy...

Rukawa cerró su taquilla, cogió su chaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo justo delante de Sakuragi, y sin previo aviso lo amarró por la camiseta y lo besó, lamiendo sus labios primero para después, aprovechando un suspiro que el pelirrojo hizo, introducirse en su boca sin piedad. Hanamichi cerrando los ojos respondió gustoso, aunque sorprendido, el ardiente beso que le estaba dando Rukawa.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y se quedaron mirándose, ambos sonrojados, a los ojos intentando descifrar que era eso que pasaba, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos que Rukawa le volvió a besar, esta vez una beso más profundo pero más corto.

Esta vez al separarse Rukawa retrocedió un paso atrás todo colorado mirando como Hanamichi se mordía el labio inferior y se relamía los labios saboreando el beso.

.- Errrr... – Dijo Hanamichi al cabo de un rato con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

.- ... – Rukawa no decía nada, solo le miraba con la cara como un tomate.

.- Nos vemos mañana, no? – Dijo el pelirrojo finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

.- Si, mañana... – Dijo este jugando con sus manos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

.- Bueno pues...Pues yo tengo que cerrar el gimnasio... Así que... – Decía Hanamichi haciendo gestos con las manos.

.- Si... – Murmuró – Toma, esta es tu camiseta, la que me dejaste el otro día... – Dijo sacando una camiseta de su mochila y extendiéndosela al pelirrojo.

.- Ah! La camiseta jejeje ... Gracias – Dijo sonriendo como bobo mientras hacía el intento de agarrar la camiseta, pero Rukawa fue más rápido, y a la vez que depositaba la camiseta en su mano lo agarró de la muñeca y lo estiró hacia si para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

.- Nos vemos mañana Do'aho... – Dijo Rukawa abriendo la puerta del vestuario y saliendo de el disimulando aparentar indiferencia cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios por dentro.

.- ¿Eh¡Si! Nos vemos mañana Kitsune! – Dijo reaccionando al fin y mirando desde la puerta como Rukawa se dirigía a la salida del instituto.

Con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hanamichi empezó a recoger sus cosas, y cuando estuvo listo cogió las llaves del gimnasio y lo cerró al salir de el.

Hanamichi iba tranquilamente por la calle canturreando y sonriendo como un tonto, hasta que unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa se cruzó con un precioso gatito negro que le recordó al Kitsune, e inconscientemente el tamaño de su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente. Fue entonces que todo le vino a la cabeza como un flash

.- ¡NoOoOoOoO¡PERO QUÉ HE HECHO? – Gritó a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle y asustando al pobre gatito inocente.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

* * *

_¡Holaaaaa!.¿Qué tal estáis todos? Espero que muuuuy bien! UJAJAJAJAJA _

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Aquí está el famoso capitulo nueve! Que en realidad no es gran cosa, y nos hemos quedado en las mismas jus jus... _

_Creo que a vosotros no os hará mucha gracia uajajajaja... uu' _

_Bueno, dejando a parte el final del capitulo ¿creéis que quedó bien? Porqué a mi me da que me ha quedado un tanto repetitivo... Nu sé, nu sé... _

_Y ayer me quedé flipando de la cantidad de actualizaciones que se hicieron, y es que ¡Era el cumple de Hana ¡Y yo sin enterarme!. ¡Hay que pecado! Mira que no acordarme de eso uu' Espero que el dios pelirrojo me perdone por eso jajajaja... Estoy mal de la cabeza... _

_Bueno, y a parte de todas mis paranoias, tengo que agradeceros por los reviews que me dejasteis uajajaja Me encantan, sois unos cielos xD He puesto las contestaciones donde el profile, porqué si lo pongo aquí me quedaría más largo que el mismo capitulo jjajaja _

_Creo que para que entre estos dos surja algo... sólido va a tener que pasar un tiempo, solo espero que me tengáis paciencia y que disfrutéis de el fic xD _

_Creo que eso es todo, Cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto! _

_¡Dejadme reviews! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee_


	10. TiMe To LeaVe

**Play** ►

Después de ese caluroso encuentro en el vestuario del instituto, Hanamichi y Rukawa no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo lo que quedaba de semana. Es más, evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto visual el uno con el otro, menos en el entrenamiento, que no tenían mucho sitio dónde esconderse.

Por suerte entre los exámenes finales y los entrenamientos la semana se les pasó volando.

Hanamichi siguió poniéndose el maquillaje de su madre y evadiendo las preguntas incriminatórias que sus amigos le hacían constantemente mediante sus cabezazos mortales. Por otra parte, el conflicto que se debatía en su interior prácticamente se esfumó gracias a los exámenes, en los que se jugaba su pasaje al nacional.

Así mismo Rukawa redujo sus horas de sueño y las dedicó por completo al básquet y al estudio, para dejar de pensar en cosas que ni el mismo entendía.

Finalmente la semana se acabó, y el lunes de la siguiente llegó, el gran día, el día en que todo el equipo de básquet incluidas las dos manager, dejaban la calidez, o mejor dicho el frescor (del aire acondicionado) para lanzarse a la aventura del campeonato nacional.

Esa calurosa mañana de verano todo el equipo se había quedado para reunirse en la estación de tren de Kanagawa a eso de la once, para dirigirse todos juntos a su destino.

Debían las nueve de la mañana más o menos que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba felizmente dormido en su camita, sonriendo como un bobo en sueños y retorciéndose entre las sábanas. Su madre, una bonita mujer de estatura media con el cabello largo y castaño con reflejos rojizos con un semblante maduro pero relajado con unos pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones se encontraba contemplando a su hijo desde la puerta de la habitación. Ya hacía una hora que se había levantado para preparar el desayuno y ducharse para después irse al trabajo, ahora se encontraba completamente vestida con una falda negra bastante formal y con una blusa blanca de manga corta, maquillada y con el cabello recogido en un perfecto moño, lista para salir en cualquier momento.

Verlo así tan grandote y feliz la ponía muy contenta, su niñito estaba creciendo y muy rápido, y pronto se convertiría en un niño grandote (jajajajaja).

Dentro de poco se tenía que ir al trabajo, y esa misma tarde ya no volvería a verle en no sabe cuanto tiempo, si no se despedía ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, así que decidida se dirigió dónde su cama y se sentó a su lado.

.- Despierta... – Dijo suavemente acariciándole la mejilla.

.- Humm humm... – Rió Hanamichi más ampliamente.

.- Hana, Despierta! – Murmuró un poco más fuerte y zarandeándole ligeramente.

.- ... – Este seguía sonriendo.

.- Uffff... – Su madre no sabía si chillarle en la oreja o tirarle un vaso de agua en la cara, pero optó por la que le pareció más divertida, así que lentamente empezó a agacharse hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de su hijo, más bien a la altura de su oreja, y con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a soplarle de forma "sensual" haciendo que su hijo se estremeciera y que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Después de eso, pasó sus dedos por su cuello a penas rozando la piel con la yema de sus dedos, causándole un leve cosquilleo. Hanamichi ante tan perturbadoras caricias no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa y murmurar algunas palabras inteligibles.

Su madre divertida con su reacción, le susurró algo en el oído.

.- Te quiero Hana...

.- Mmmmmh... Kit... – Hanamichi pareció reaccionar con esas palabras. Primero se puso completamente rojo y su sonrisa se le salió de la cara, pero después pareció pensar en el significado de esas palabras y su cara se ensombreció de golpe, y empezó a retorcerse en la cama.

Su madre se levantó de la cama y se lo quedó viendo extrañada. Tenía que averiguar en líos andaba metido su hijo, y algo le decía que todo eso tenía que ver con el chupetón que hasta ese mismo fin de semana no se había dignado a desaparecer...

Un tanto preocupada al ver que no se despertaba fue a buscar una cosa al desván y cuando estuvo de vuelta a la habitación llevaba consigo una bocina perfora-tímpanos que años atrás compraron en un partido de fútbol del mundial. Con la mejor intención del mundo, cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si eso le ayudara a proteger sus oídos,e hizo sonar la pequeña pero matona bocina.

El pobre Hanamichi pegó un salto de la cama completamente asustado y desconcertado, mirando para todos lados como buscando una explicación.

Su madre al verlo todo asustado empezó a carcajearse, y más aun al escuchar unos golpes en la pared, provinentes de la casa de los vecinos, que clamaban por silencio.

Hanamichi que no entendía nada, cayó rendido en la cama intentando normalizar su respiración.

.- Buenos días Hanamichi! – Le dijo entusiasmada su madre volviéndose a sentar en el borde de la cama.

.- Uuuughh... Buenos días... – Dijo este cubriéndose la cara con sus grandes manos y suspirando.

.- Venga, levántate ya que son las nueve y dentro de media hora me tengo que ir!

.- ¿Y por eso me tengo que levantar? – Pregunto indignado mirando por entre los dedos que cubrían su rostro.

.- A las once coges a un tren a no se donde y no te volveré a ver en no se cuanto tiempo¿No me echaras de menos? – Dijo haciendo pucheros y estirándole de la pierna.

.- Ahm! Ya no me acordaba... Todavía tengo que hacer la maleta...- Dijo incorporándose en el lecho y estirándose a la vez que soltaba una graaaan bostezo.

.- ¡Todavía no has hecho la maleta¿Te parece bonito¡Ayer me dijiste que ya la tenías hecha y que no había de que preocuparse! Supongo que al menos pusiste la ropa a lavar para tenerla lista hoy no? – Le dijo indagando con la mirada.

.- ... – Hanamichi palideció de repente – Ostia... La ropa... Se me había olvidado por completo... – Dijo en un susurro a penas audible a la vez que dirigía su mirada perdida hacia la pared que tenía en frente.

.- ¿Q-QUÉ? – Dijo gritando y levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentada - ¿Y CON QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE VAS A SALIR A LA CALLE¿EN BOLAS¡PORQUE TE PUEDEN DETENER POR EXCIBICIONISMO¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO¿ESTÁS TONTO O QUE TE PASA¡QUE YA ERES MAYORCITO HOMBRE! – Seguía despotricando la mujer como una histérica, a la vez que cogiendo un cojín que había por allí tirado se lo estampaba en la cara una y otra vez.

La pobre mujer siguió gritando barbaridades, ignorando los incesantes golpes en la pared que la pareja de ancianos daba, hasta que la molesta risa de Hanamichi inundó toda la habitación.

.- ¿Se puede saber de que puñetas te ríes desgraciado? Por que a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia! – Le dijo la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba de pie encima de la cama, con su peinado completamente deshecho y sosteniendo amenazadoramente un cojín con su mano, mirándolo fijamente y sin pestañear.

.- UAJAJAJAJAJA El Tensai te ha gastado una broma! UAJAJAJAJA Si es que soy un genio! JAJAJAJA – Decía este tumbado y retorciéndose de la risa en la cama, debajo de su madre, quien tenía en la cara una mirada asesina que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

La distinguida señora Sakuragi bajó de la cama de su hijo, dejándolo destornillarse en paz, y acto seguido se agachó y cogió la bocina que se le había caído al suelo y una vez en mano, volvió a subirse encima de la cama, y apuntando la bocina directo a la cara de su hijo como un arma, la hizo sonar.

.- Aaaaarghhhhhhhh! Pero que haces¿Te has vuelto loca?

.- No te rías de tu madre jovencito – Le dijo des de su posición chafándole la cara con su pie.

.- ¡Bruja!

.- ¡A callar¡Venga levántate ya! – Dijo bajándose de allí y saliendo de la habitación.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Hanamichi bajó al piso de abajo, vestido con los primeros trapos que encontró en el armario, osease unos pantalones de bañador y una camiseta desgastada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró de nuevo con su madre, esta vez con el moño perfectamente colocado y en su sitio.

.- ¿Has preparado el desayuno? – Preguntó este nada más entrar.

.- Si está todo encima de la mesa. ¿No me digas que saldrás así a la calle? – Dijo despectivamente cuando se giró y vio las fachas en las que iba.

.- ¡Claro que no¡Este Tensai tiene una reputación que conservar! – Dijo rascándose los huevos – Lo que pasa es que no quiero que se manche, eso es todo.

.- Claro, como eres un cerdo... – Dijo colocando los platos en su sitio.

.- ¡DYo no zoy nindhún cerrrdho! – Dijo hablando con la boca llena.

.- Si, si... Claro cariño... Y cuando piensas hacer la maleta?

.- Cuando te vayas...

.- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó no se sabe si molesta o curiosa.

.- Porque conociéndote no me dejarías coger la mitad de las cosas o me obligarías a coger lo que tengo que llevar y... como que no... UAJAJAJAJA

.- Bah... Críos... – Dijo esta siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Madre e hijo siguieron hablando tranquilamente en la cocina, hasta que la hora de la despedida llegó. Los dos estaban en la entrada de la casa, abrazados y con los ojos vidriosos diciéndose lo mucho que se iban a echar de menos, y que tenían que cuidarse, Hanamichi prometiéndole que la llamaría cada noche y le contaría lo que pasaba por allí, y prometiéndole que le traería un regalito, y de que iría con cuidado con la espalda y que jugaría muy bien.

Finalmente los dos tuvieron que separarse y Hanamichi cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí de pie delante de la puerta, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y cogiendo una bocanada de aire, para después dirigirse escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez allí empezó a sacar ropa del armario, para elegir la que se llevaría el tiempo que estuviera fuera, y todo eso teniendo en cuenta los lugares a los que irían y lo que harían, véase salir a comer o a cenar, ir de fiesta a alguna discoteca y un poco de turismo, también tenía que tener en cuenta que estaban en verano, y que hacía mucho calor, por lo que según que no se lo podía llevar.

Después de estar más de media hora dale que te pego con la ropa, consiguió meterlo todo en la pequeña maleta que su madre le había dado. "Tacaña" pensó cuando la vio.

Una vez todo listo se fue a duchar y después se vistió, cogió el teléfono, llamó a Yohei y al resto de la gundam y quedó con todos ellos en un parque que estaba al lado de la estación.

Antes de salir de casa cogió la cartera con el dinero, la maleta y una mochila dónde llevaba sus deportivas de básquet, vendas, cremas antiinflamatorias, analgésicos y una que otra cosa más, y después de cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa, partió directo al parque.

Cuando llegó allí y se encontró con todos sus amigos, una avalancha de abrazos y palabras de apoyo acompañadas por serpentinas y confeti se dieron en el lugar.

Después de reír y llorar por la emoción Hanamichi tuvo que irse corriendo de allí porque si no se apuraba llegaría tarde de nuevo, y aunque esa era una costumbre que tenían desde hacía tiempo, esa ocasión era la ideal para romperla.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

**

* * *

**

_Holas... ¿Qué tal? uu'_

_Sé que llego con un retraso como una catedral, pero no ha sido a propósito T.T_

_Es que esta última semana me he tenido que poner al día con un pedaso trabajo que... Bueno, he flipado colorines, y todavía no lo he acabadooo arghh! La última vez que dejo las cosas para lo último... (Siempre digo lo mismo y nunca lo cumplo)_

_Bueno a lo que iba, este es el capi diez, es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, no? Y bueno, que os ha parecido? Un poco chorra, a que si? No si ya lo sé, estoy muy floja últimamente... Mi pregunta es...Por que siempre escribo una escena en la que aparece la madre de Hana? Quizás tengo el instinto maternal muy desarrollado jajajjaja No sé, pero me da que ralla un poco... jummm_

_Hoy estoy un poco chof así que no os la voy a torrar más. Os agradezco mucho vuestra caridad para conmigo dejándome esos maravillosos reviews! xD Sois unos angelitos Las contestaciones están en mi perfil._

_Espero que disfrutéis aunque sea solo un poquito de este capi y que me dejéis unos reviews! ._


	11. Oh My GoD I WanT iT FoR Me!

**Play** ►

Era lunes por la mañana, y Rukawa ya estaba despierto, después de haber pasado la noche anterior celebrando con su familia su partida.

Como cada mañana su madre le había despertado justo antes de irse ella al trabajo, así que ahora se encontraba solo en casa, preparando tranquilamente su maleta para marcharse con ella al campeonato nacional de básquet

Estar allí en su casa rodeado de un absoluto silencio, le dejaba vía libre para pensar en todo aquello que quedó días atrás escondido en lo más profundo de su cerebro; en el campeonato nacional.

Esa sería la segunda vez que iría, pero esta vez más que la anterior, tenía muchísimas ganas de ir, porque esta vez estaba seguro de que podrían clasificarse, sabía que esta vez podría ser la definitiva. Sino fuera por el Do'aho seguramente no habrían conseguido clasificarse tan fácilmente, realmente su vuelta a los entrenamientos fue una gran ayuda...

Ay, el Do'aho... Otra cosa en la que pensar... ¿Pero sobre qué¿Qué tenía que pensar sobre el pelirrojo?

Hacía mucho tiempo que se lo preguntaba y todavía no había hallado ninguna respuesta, o quizás simplemente no quería hallarla... No entendía nada, y de hecho prefería continuar igual de ignorante a sufrir las consecuencias de una posible respuesta no deseada... Aunque... ¿Qué era eso que no quería saber, que no quería escuchar?

Bah, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, que ya estaban lo suficientemente revueltas como para removerlas todavía más.

Bueno, el resto de la mañana se la pasó deambulando por la casa, en busca de ropa limpia y decente para poder ponerse cuando estuviera de viaje, buscando vendas, calcetines, deportivas; todo lo necesario para pasar unos cuantos días fuera.

Una vez hubo acabado con la ropa se fue directo al baño a coger lo que pudiera necesitar.

Ya debían ser a eso de la diez y media cuando por fin Rukawa consiguió acabar con la dichosa maletita, la cual había traído grandes y graves consecuencias...

Al pobre Rukawa poco le faltó para no cargarse el armario de su habitación o la cremallera de la mochila, con la que se debatió en una ardua lucha para meter su ropa bajo presión; pero bueno, eso ya era caso a parte, porque había conseguido su cometido y a parte, claro está, de que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la estación, y tampoco era plan.

Estaban todos en la estación bajo los calurosos rayos de luz de verano, sudando como cerdos y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el incesante calor.

Tanto Ryota como el resto del equipo, estaban que echaban espuma por la boca ya que estaban esperando a las dos estrellas del equipo actual: Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa; que como ya era de costumbre los dos llegaban casi diez minutos de retraso. No les bastaba con los nervios que tenían como para ahora dejar atrás en Kanagawa a dos de sus mejores y principales jugadores.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban sentadas allí cerca resguardándose un poco del sol, ojeando una revista y resolviendo unos sudocus. De poco les servía estar sudando bajo el sol mientras esperaban a ese par de ineptos. Además, por mucho que les reprocharan por llegar tarde, el mal ya estaría hecho y sería de poca utilidad gastar saliva con ellos.

Cinco minutos más habían pasado, y ni rastro de los dos desaparecidos. Ni uno ni el otro respondían a las llamadas a sus móviles, y a penas faltaban diez minutos para que el tren que los llevaba a su destino llegara.

Ayako cansada y molesta por el calor, buscó en su mochila algún abanico o algún papel con el que airearse, y justo cuando levantó la vista de su mochila, se encontró con la cosa más bonita del mundo, con un regalo de dios.

Un chico de no más de dieciocho o diecinueve años estaba pasando por delante de ella y la dejó completamente embelesada.

Era un chico de tez morena y muy alto, tenía una figura esbelta y bien formada, que captaba cada una de las miradas.

Ese chico iba vestido con unas converse negras relucientes, unos pantalones vaqueros holgados de color azul claro un poco desgastado (tipo sk8er) que marcaban sus largas y al parecer fibradas piernas, más un cinturón negro con pinchos que sujetaban los pantalones. En la parte de arriba solo llevaba un polo de mangas cortas de color negro, un polo que se dejaba caer libremente sobre sus hombros, moviéndose al son de la suave brisa, que a ratos se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando ver su atlética espalda y su plano pero marcado torso.

Colgando de su cuello también llevaba una cadena plateada con dos placas de estilo militar, que se metían en la llanura que los botones abiertos del polo dejaban al descubierto, dejando entre ver así parte de su bien formado pecho.

Su descripción acababa en una breve alusión a lo perfecto de su figura y a que llevaba una mochila de deporte colgando de su hombro, ya que su cara era uno de esos misterios de la vida que nunca sabes si vas a descubrir, ya que esta quedaba completamente oculta por una gorra blanca y roja que le protegía del sol y que a la vez impedía que nadie viera su rostro.

Esa visión tan maravillosa del mundo se le pasó por delante a Ayako, como si fuera la escena de una película a cámara lenta. La pobre quedó tan shockeada ante tal monumento que hasta que no estuvo a cinco metros de ese sujeto no pudo explotar su burbuja.

.- ¡Haruko¿Has visto eso! – Dijo esta emocionada y dándole un fuerte codazo a su compañera y amiga, a la que dejó sin aire después de semejante golpe.

.- Auch! Cof, cof… ¿Qué pasa! – Preguntó asustada y agujereando la revista de sudokus con el lápiz.

.- Mira, fíjate en ese extranjero de allí! – Dijo como histérica señalando al chico que había visto segundos atrás.

.- ¿Ese del polo negro...? – Preguntó incorporándose un poco sobre el incomodo asiento de la estación de tren.

.- Ajá... – Dijo esta mirando también.

.- Yo quiero uno así para mi cumple... – Dijo en un susurro viendo como el chico pasaba de largo al grupo de chicos del equipo de básquet y se dirigía al quiosco.

.- ¡Yo también!

.- je jeh... ¿Y como sabes que es extranjero? – Preguntó al perderle de vista.

.- Pues no lo sé, pero has visto alguna vez semejante deidad por aquí alguna vez? - Dijo con un tono irónico y divertido.

.- Mmmmhhnnoo... ¡Si! - Dijo Haruko contradiciendose de golpe y con gran entusiasmo.

.- Si claro, pues a ver a quien me dices tú ahora... - Dijo con cara de fastidio.

.- Rukawa... Ai Rukawaahhhmm...♥/♥ ¡Rukawa le da cien mil millones de patadas a ese pavo...! – Dio eso último con determinación.

.- Mira nena, Rukawa puede estar todo lo bueno que tú quieras, por que el nene está como quiere, vale? Pero de todas maneras ese no sale de su chándal de deporte y de sus vaqueros gastados de seis euros... Y allí donde este un buen tío... Pues no me metas a Rukawa por delante jejejeh... A parte de que el niño zorro no es muy hablador y a mí, por muy majo que sea, me pone nerviosa... - Dijo divertida viendo la cara de enojo de su amiga.

.- Lo que pasa es que tu no sabes apreciarlo lo suficientemente bien – Dijo enojada – Rukawa es muy especial, no es un cualquiera como ese.

.- ¡Tranquilaaaa! Tendrías que estar contenta de que alguien como **yo **no esté interesada en Rukawa. Menos competencia...– Lo dijo ventilándose con el abanico que había cogido anteriormente y mirando divertida la reacción de Haruko, a quien poco le faltaba para clavarle el lápiz en el ojo.

.- Vamos Haruko, no te enfades¡Era broma! Además, tendrás que reconocer que ese chico estaba **muy **bueno...

.- No si... Bueno estaba, pero... Tampoco hacía falta que te metieras con Rukawa- Protestó enojada.

.- Bueno vale, tranquila! Tampoco hacía falta que te pusieras así, no te lo tomes tan a pecho...

.- ...

.- Además, ahora que lo pienso... Ese chico era más o menos de la misma estatura que Rukawa, no?

.- ¿Mmmh? Pues ahora que lo dices...

.- ...

.- Si, pero no creo que fuera él, no? Además, cuando ha pasado por delante de nosotras y de los del equipo no nos ha saludado ni nada... y No se puede decir que no nos conozca...

.- Pues precisamente, si fuera él no me extrañaría que no nos hubiera saludado, así como es él... jajaja

.- ¬¬'

.- Hmmmh... ¿Y Hanamichi? – Dijo pensativa

.- ¿Hanamichi?.¿Hanamichi Sakuragi?.¿el mismo? – Repitió incrédula.

.- Si¿Por que no? - Insistió

.- ¡Es broma? JAJAJAJA - Dijo con una sonrisita histérica en la cara.

.- Por si no te habías fijado él también está como quiere... - Le contestó esta pensativa.

.- Hmmm... Si ya, pero de ahí a que Hanamichi fuera ese...

.- Si... Tienes razón JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Entonces las dos managers se echaron a reír como locas, llamando la atención de toda la gente a su alrededor.

.- Oye... jajajaja Y el gori no tenía que venir a despedirnos? – Dijo riéndose agitadamente por los espasmos que eso le provocaba.

.- Tenía que venir, pero no pudo... Por cierto, con eso de que Sakuragi le llamara gorila todo el santo día, mi hermano se ha quedado traumatizado.

.- JAJAJAJA Pobre Akagi jujujuh... Le entiendo, Hanamichi a veces es muy basto jajaja

.- Si solo fuera a veces...

Las dos se miraron a la vez y se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo seguía ajeno a los cotilleos de sus depravadas mánagers, y entre ellos hacían recuento de los billetes y de todo lo que les hacía falta. A penas cinco minutos y tendrían que marcharse, ya habían perdido un tren por culpa de esos dos y ya no podían permitir perder más tiempo.

Justo en eso estaban, contando y repartiendo billetes, y dando instrucciones en caso de que alguno se perdiera poder reunirse en algún sitio en concreto, cuando así de repente y como por arte de magia Rukawa apareció de la nada cual seta en el bosque.

.- Rukawa? – Preguntó Ryota desconcertado.

.- Hnnmm...

.- ¿Hace mucho que has llegado? – Le preguntó otro.

.- Nnnnh...

.- ... uu'

.- Bueno da igual – Dijo dándole los billetes a Rukawa - la cuestión es que ya está aquí, al menos nos llevamos a uno... – Dijo este con una expresión muy rara en la cara. – Si no llega en dos minutos juro por mi madre que cuando volvamos le cortaré la cabeza en mil pedacitos.

.- ¿A quién le cortarás la cabeza Miyagi? – Preguntó Ayako apareciendo por detrás junto con Haruko

.-Ayakoooo... ¡Al imbécil de Sakuragi!

.- Hmmm... ¿Dónde está el Do'aho? – Despertó el moreno al fin.

.- Anda mira, el que faltaba – Dijo Ayako dándole un suave empujón a Haruko, quien miraba al segundo más alto del equipo con una babilla deslizándose por su barbilla. – Lo ves, te lo dije. A este lo sacas de sus vaqueros de seis euros y se nos muere de un colapso nervioso jajajaja

.- Ayako... Te voy a cortar esa melenita tan bonita que tienes... – Murmuró con una voz ronca y con una sombra en sus ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno...

.- Errr... Anda Haruko bonita... No te enfades! No querrás ir sola al campeonato y quedarte sin una amiga que te proteja de las babosas manos de los ineptos estos...

**.- ¬¬' – **Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a la chica del cabello rizado.

.- Era broma chicos jejeje No os enojéis vosotros también uu'

.- Ayako... – Dijo Haruko acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

.- ... Errrr... Estooo... ¡SOCORROoOoO! Jajajaja – Y dicho esto, empezó a correr por toda la estación como una posesa, riéndose y chillando, siendo perseguida por una descerebrada con unas tijeras en mano que dios sabe de donde las sacó.

Toda la gente a su alrededor miraban a las chicas correr por toda la estación, una riéndose y chillando incoherencias, y la otra imitando una barata película de terror, con una mano alzada sujetando unas tijeras de punta redonda y caminando a paso ligero, y tan ligero! Siguiendo a su objetivo.

Los chicos del equipo, al igual que todos los presentes, las seguían con la mirada rezando internamente para que nada les impidiera subir al siguiente tren.

Por otra parte alguno que otro estaba en su mundo ignorando cuanto pájaro pasaba echando heces sobre las peludas cabezas humanas, e ignorando el espectáculo que había allí montado, como por ejemplo Kaede Rukawa, quien desde que se había enterado de que el pelirrojo todavía no había llegado se quedó cual estatua pegadito en el suelo.

**Pause ▐ ▌**

* * *

_¡Holaaaa!.¿Qué tal estáis?.¡Espero que muy bien! De veras siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no era mi intención uu' Espero que no os haya molestado._

_¿Qué tal habéis pasado las vacaciones? Espero que las hayáis podido disfrutar al máximo! Seguro que os lo merecéis xD_

_Yo solo de pensar en volver al instituto ya me deprimo... No me hago a la idea de volver a estudiar, aunque tampoco es que estudie mucho, pero bueno, soy una vaga, que le vamos a hacer... Bah! Eso es lo de menos!_

_¿Qué os a parecido este capi? La verdad es que es un poco cutre, yo lo reconozco, pero el chico que os he descrito ¿no os sugiere? A mi me ponéis uno así delante y... jajajaja No respondo xD_

_Bueno, y ¿qué más decir? Pues como no, agradeceros por esos magníficos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, y también agradeceros por leer este fiquitoo! Que sobretodo espero que os guste n/n_

_Las respuestas a vuestros reviews están en mi profile_

_Espero que sigáis leyendo el fic, cuidaos muuuuuuucho y hasta el próximo capi!_

_ChaoOoOoO!_

_PD: Creo que esta vez tardaré un poco más en actualizar (si, más todavía uu') Sorry!_


	12. CRäSH!

**Play** ►

Las niñas seguían correteando por toda la estación, y en un momento que Ayako esquivó milagrosamente una columba, se estampó con otra que al parecer estaba justo detrás de la otra. Ayako al estamparse se cayó de culo en el suelo bastante conmocionada y aturdida.

Mientras tanto, Haruko que estaba unos metros más atrás, seguía impávida avanzando hacia su objetivo con la clara intención de hacerle un nuevo look a su cuetionada amiga y fue entonces cuando pasó la columna que momentos antes había pasado Ayako, que Haruko se tropezó también, pero esta vez no con la columna que seguía, sinó con el pobre cuerpo de Ayako que seguía conmocionada frotandose el trasero y ahora, frotándose su lastimada cabeza.

Las dos niñas estaban en el suelo retorciendose de dolor y replegando la mierda que había por allí esparcida. La gente de su alrededor se acercaba curiosa a ver que es lo que había sucedido, y los murmuros se empezaban a escuchar por el lugar.

Haruko fue la primera en reaccionar, ya que esta cayó encima de Ayako, lo que le salvó de un golpe mayor, bueno la questión es que fue la primera en reaccionar al comprobar que tan viva estaba esa estatua, y que además tenía buen gusto vistiendo, y que además era una de esas estatuas con las que no te importaría chocarte alguna que otra vez... Obviamente esa estatua era una persona, más concretamente un chico, más concretamente el bombón de la estación, osease... El tío por el que Ayako subió al cielo y luego volvió a caer de cabeza.

Haruko al ver a semejante monumento desde esa perspectiva, la del suelo, se puso totalmente roja, y sin ningún miramiento le dio un codazo a Ayako, para advertirla de semejante presencia, pero claro cuando uno está alucinando, no afina muy bien su punteria, total que al final Haruko le dio un codazo en todo el ojo de la pobre Ayako.

.- ¡Aaaaargh! .¡Mi ojoOoOooo! .¡Serás putaa! – Gimió angustiada retorciendose del dolor y tapandose su malherido ojo con sus manos.

.-A-Ayako... ¡Mira coño! .¡Mira! – Murmuraba la autista de Haruko que ni cuenta se había dado.

.- No murmures tanto que no te oigo, zorra! Me has dejado sin ojo... – Seguía lamentandose sin percatarse de lo que la otra decía.

.- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – Le susurró esta al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo cubriéndose los ojos. - ¿Que no me has oído? Es el tio de la gorra... – Le susurraba emocionada.

.- ¿Qué? - Dijo reaccionando al fin, e intentando incorporarse lentamente, a la vez que parpadeaba su ojo "malo" intentando enfocar la vista. – ¿Dónde está? – Decía aun medio ciega.

.- Jeh!... Pues... Yo diría que te has chocado con él...

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo ésta incrédula y mirando con cara de tonta, esa que se pone cuando uno no ve nada, hacia el frente. _(Los que seais miopes o algo así lo entendereis xD)_

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la estación, todo el equipo de básquet menos uno y las managers estaba reunido en el andén. Estaban que crispaban de los nervios, habían anunciado que el tren llegaba en nada, a penas unos segundos, y así de repente les desaparecen las managers, como si no les bastara con el pelirrojo.

Por otra parte Ryota estaba más que histérico, y con la desaparición de Ayako se puso todo paranoico pensando que alguien la hubiera podido raptar y ahora estaba llorando como un desesperado ignorando cualquier tipo de palabras de apoyo hacia su persona... Los demás jugadores no sabían que hacer ya que Ayako solía ser la que se encargaba de poner las cosas en orden, y ahora era justo ella la que había desaparecido, y por si fuera poco, el que imponía más de todos ellos era Rukawa, y el muy... El muy autista no hacía caso de nadie, se había sacado un mp3 (pa' cambiar un poco xD) del bolsillo de la maleta, se colocó los auriculares en su sitio y empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Eran el lugar y el momento menos oportunos para que sucedieran esas cosas, y justo así fue como sucedió, pareciera que alguien les hubiera echado un hechizo o algo por el estilo, era realmente una situación desesperante y patética, pero... Como un meteorito caído del cielo, un tremendo y estruendoso grito se escuchó por toda la estación del tren, y Ryota al oírlo se levantó del suelo, de donde antes estaba sentado y balanceandose sobre si mismo y se fue directo hacía donde el supuso que provenía el grito, chillando "Ayako, Ayako" una y otra vez.

Algunos jugadores del equipo siguieron a su capitán, y otros se quedaron donde estaban para vijilar su equipaje y demás cosas.

Ryota corrió como una gacela, esquivando a cuanto ser viviente o cosa se le cruzara por delante, y todo esto hasta que divisó a una cabellera rojiza y a dos chicas sentadas en el suelo siendo rodeados por un grupo de curiosos. Cuano Ryota estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir a esos individuos como al mono de Sakuragi, a la nueva manager Haruko, y a su preciosísima Ayako que...

.- ¡Maldito pelirrojo estúpido e inepto!.¿Que le has hecho a AyakoOoO...? – Gritó enojadísimo y pegando un salto conejil se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, quien al escuchar el grito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

.- ¡Argh! – Chilló Hanamichi al recibir el placaje del moreno.

**.- ¡PLAF!**- Cayeron al suelo.

.- ¡NoOoOo Capitán! .¡Espere! – Chillaban los jugadores que iban detrás de él y que justo ahora llegaban.

.- ¡Ryota estate quieto! – Gritó Ayako, intentando calmarlo.

.- ¡No!.¡Este imbécil te ha pegado! – Dijo este sentandose encima del abdomen del aturdido pelirrojo y dispuesto a pegarle.

.- Yo no he pegado a nadie Ryota – Protestó el pelirrojo cogiendo de las manos a un furioso Ryota que intentaba deformarle la cara una y otra vez.

.- Es verdad, ha sido Haruko... – Dijo Ayako apoyando al pelirrojo y mirando a la otra con cara de mala leche.

.- ¿QUÉEE? – Gritaron incrédulos los dos a la vez.

.- Emmm... Estoo... Ha sido sin querer... – Dijo esta mirando el suelo avergonzada.

.- ¡Lo ves!.¡Yo no he hecho nada Ryo-chin! – Dijo molesto.

.- Capitán, si no nos damos prisa perderemos el tren.

.- ¡Mierda! – Dijeron todos a la vez girandose y viendo como el tren justo se paraba y empezaba a salir y a entrar gente en el.

Entonces todos juntitos empezaron a correr y a pegar saltirones como Heidi y Pablo, o Marcos, no me acuerdo, por la pradera, y llegaron donde los otros esperaban con el equipaje.

Rukawa todavía estaba en la parra y sin percatarse de la llegada del tren y de sus otros compañeros, y cuando Sakuragi lo vio, sonriente se acercó a él.

Cuando estuvo justo en frente, tironeo del cable de los auriculares, para que le pudiera escuchar.

.- ¡Hola Kitsune!.¿Me echabas de menos? UAJAJAJA – Dijo todo orgulloso y con su pose de Tensai, para después quedarse todo calladito y mirándolo fijamente, para después acercársele rápidamente en un momento y susurrarle en la oreja - El tren ya ha llegado y tenemos que irnos...

Dicho esto, se fue tan contento hacia el tren y dejó a un atónito y pasmado Rukawa en su sitio, viendo como los de su equipo se dirigian con sus maletas en los hombros y como el pelirrojo empezaba a fastidiar al capitan.

**Pause▌▌

* * *

**

_Ejemmm... Esto... ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¬/¬  
uu' Los siento mucho¡de verdad! Nunca tuve intención de tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es queentre esto y aquello y mis paranoias y que si no me gustabalo que escribía, y que si no se me ocurría nada... Na', todo un caos,no estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida...  
¡Lo siento muuucho!  
Lo peor de todo es que cuando me decido a volver, voy y lo hago con un capitulo más que corto y que encima no dice nada... Lo mío no es normal...  
Bueno en fin, solo espero que no os sepa mal haber tenido que esperar tanto y que os acordéis del fic y que os guste al menos un poquitín el capitulo... >/  
¡Gracias por todo!_

¡Cuídaos muuucho!


End file.
